


'Darling your my forever'

by Kiwi1624



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, smut between straight and gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/pseuds/Kiwi1624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie decide to get married. It's not legal, and it won't be public, but they can still stand in front of those who know their secret and voice their love to one another. Make that final pledge to one another that only they knew about. But it's so much more than that. They find them selfies wanting to have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a week before their wedding and Peggy goes to work like every other day. Every day they get closer her smile grows. She can't believe how lucky she is to have someone like Angie her life. 

As she walks into the office she sees Daniel and smiles "Morning" she's thought about inviting him. Letting him in on their little secret. She's become quite close to him over the past few months and she's quite confident he can keep their secret. 

Since Peggy's taken time off work to spend with Angie after the wedding, she must work extra hours before hand. 

"Good morning Carter" he smiled as she walked passed. Their was something different about her today. She seemed to have more cheer in every step. 

"Daniel" Peggy questioned as she sat down at her desk "are you busy in one weeks time" 

"Saturday.....Saturday....." He mumbled as he thought "no I don't think I am. Why do you ask" 

Peggy bit her tongue as she was trying not to smile too much "I'd like to invite you to my wedding" she loved the way that sounded. A wedding meant a forever with some one, and that's exactly what she wanted. Even though it wasn't exactly legal, she would still stand in front of the select few who knew about them and express her love to Angie. 

"Wedding" he exclaimed "I didn't even know you were engaged" 

Peggy smiled as she looked down at her hand. The beautiful ring Angie had rushed out to get the day after she proposed laid on her finger. "Yeah....your going to just love.....him" she said still trying to hide this from everyone else 

"Of course I'll be their pegs" he smiled brightly. 

"Stop by the house later this evening and you can meet him" 

"Alright" he said as he buried his nose in the files. 

With a slight smile Peggy did the same. 

\--

"Your sure we can trust him" Angie asked as she knew Peggy had invited a college to come meet her

"Positive" Peggy smiled as she helped Angie finish dinner "he should be here soon, why don't you go get into something more comfortable" 

"You don't like what I'm wearing" Angie teased. She usually didn't come home in character. After each play she would change, but today she just came home. 

"That's not what I said" Peggy smiled as she found Angie incredibly adorable in costume. 

Angie smiled as she walked over to her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips "I know what you mean" she said softly before heading up the stairs

With a small chuckle Peggy set the table. As she finished she heard a knock on the door. Opening it she smiled at Daniel "come in" Peggy said as she was starting to get nervous. What if he didn't approve and told people? 

Daniel smiled as he stepped inside "this is quite the home" he said as he looked around 

"Yes, well you remember Howard....."

"He gave you this" 

"Not entirely. It's more like lending for the time being" she said shakily. Her fears were getting the better of her. 

Noticing her shaking, Daniel asked "is everything alright" 

"Of course" she was still nervous and couldn't quite get it under control. With a small sigh she hollered up to Angie "darling, Daniel's here" 

Angie finished getting ready before coming down the hall. She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs and stood beside Peggy. She was quick to notice Peggy's shaking. Placing her hand on Peggy's back, she managed to calm her down 

Daniel's face was blank as he stared at Angie 

"Daniel, I'd like you to meet Angie. Angie, Daniel" she was still rather nervous, but Angie's small gesture managed to keep her calm. She laced her fingers with Angie's before he could speak 

"But she's...."

"A woman yes" Peggy finished 

"But that means your...."

"Bi, yes I know" Peggy sighed. She knew this wasn't easy for him as he had a crush on her. 

Angie stood their awkwardly as they spoke. "That's dinner" she said as she heard the timer going off. With a smile she let go of Peggy and walked into the kitchen 

Peggy's eyes remained on Angie the entire time "Daniel I know what this looks like" she said as Angie disappeared into the kitchen. Turning her attention back at him she sighed "but you have to know she makes me happy" 

"I-I don't know Pegs. This is.....its just not natural"

Peggy felt her heart acing. She'd managed to keep Angie safe from society thus far, but she feared Daniel would ruin that "I know" she sighed "come on" she said as she led him into the dining room. Motioning for him to sit she continued speaking "I know this looks bad. Like something sinful and horrible, but its just the opposite. Imagine looking at one person and seeing your future. You'd do anything for them. You'd gladly die to keep them safe. They hold your heart in their hands and you trust them to keep it safe. Imagine waking up next to the person who means the world to you, imagine falling asleep holding them" she spoke directly from her heart and she knew all this to be true about Angie "can you imagine falling in love with some one like that" she asked softly 

"Yeah....I guess I could imagine that" he sighed at he was now sitting in the chair 

"Good, now throw that away because that's nothing compared to the way I feel about her. That doesn't even begin to describe it" 

Daniel looked at her as he heard just how much Angie meant to her. 

Angie stood behind Peggy listening to everything she said. It melted her heart to hear Peggy speak that way about her "English" she said softly 

Peggy quickly turned her head to see Angie "darling, you know how much I love you" 

"I know" she sighed "but that still melted my heart" 

With a smile Peggy walked over to Angie and pulled her close. Placing a soft kiss upon her lips. She knew Daniel was watching. She used her past experiences with telling her family. Her mother never seemed to understand how happy she was until she saw them together. 

"Peg" Angie mumbled as she pulled away from the kiss "I don't think he wants to see this" she chuckled and whispered into her ear "although I wouldn't complain if you saved these kisses for when we are alone" she smirked as she pulled from Peggy's arms 

Peggy blushed softly as Angie whispered into her ear. She was suddenly excited for Daniel to leave so she could enjoy this woman

Noticing Peggy's blush, Angie chuckled and walked into the kitchen to grab dinner 

"I'm sorry" Peggy said as she went to sit beside Daniel 

"Don't be" he sighed "as odd as this is, you need to be your normal selves. The couple you already are. That's the only way I will get used to this" 

"Are you sure" Peggy asked "I've seen how these things play out. Your either going to be okay with this, or you'll hate it and us" 

"I take it I'm not the first to learn about this" 

"Not exactly" she sighed "Naturally my family was the first to know. We tried to limit the amount of people who knew so we only told a select few. Everyone who knows will be at the wedding" 

"Well I don't exactly like the two of you together, but I'm not against it either" 

"That's alright" Angie said as she walked in "Pegs mother hated this and me for a little while" she chuckled "but if you ask her now, she'd say she loved us" 

Peggy smiled as she knew Daniel would accept them. It would just take some time. Eventually he would grow to see how much they truly cared for one another. 

The three of them talked all evening. When he left Peggy felt confident in her choice to tell him. 

\--

Peggy awoke with Angie in her arms. It was their wedding day and she couldn't be happier. 

Instead of waking this woman, she let her sleep. She watched as she did so, admiring her beauty. 

After a while Peggy leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against Angie's "darling" she said softly as she kept their lips close 

With a large grin, Angie leaned forward pressing her lips to Peggy's. She kissed her deeply before pulling away "morning English" she smiled as she stared into the brown eyes before her. 

"By this time tomorrow, you'll be my wife" Peggy said with a large grin.

"I know" she smiled brightly as she loved the way that sounded "just as tomorrow you'll be my wife" the thought of marrying this woman was unlike any she's ever had. 

Peggy pulled her closer and kissed her softly. This woman meant everything to her. She knew this was her happy ending the moment their lips met for the first time. 

Angie returned the kiss and just enjoyed her company. Parting their lips she rested her head against Peggy's and smiled. This woman was her everything. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her. 

They laid there in silence just enjoying each other's company. Occasionally one would kiss the other, pulling back with large teasing grins. 

After a few hours of just laying in bed, Peggy kissed Angie deeper than all the times before. She didn't pull away this time. Her hands held her waist as she had her in a deep make out session. 

Peggy knew in less than an hour they would be parting their ways to get ready for the wedding, but she wasn't ready to let her go just yet. 

She heard a small knock on the door and before she could say anything it opened. 

"Wakey wakey" Peggy's mother said softly 

Peggy was deep into her kiss with Angie and knew her mother had just seen that. Parting her lips from Angie's she kept her close. Turning to face her mother "mum, you can't just walk in like that" she had forgotten all about their families being in the house. 

Peggy's mother stood in the doorway with Angie's mother behind her 

"Hey ma" Angie said a bit embarrassed as she lay under Peggy. 

Angie's mothers face was terrified. Angie couldn't help but feel a bit bad for having her mother see that, but she would have to get used to it as this was her life now. 

Peggy's mother smiled at the two of them. She always found them rather cute "I made you girls breakfast" she smiled brightly as she could see the worried look on Angie's face. She turned to see Angie's mother behind her "have you never seen them together before" she chuckled softly at her horrified expression 

"How can you be okay with this" she asked quietly. She didn't want to upset her daughter. 

Peggy's mother turned back to the two of them "I'll handle this, you two take your time. It's your day after all" she smiled before closing the door. 

Peggy could hear them talking as they walked down the hall. With a large smile she turned back to the woman below her "where were we" she whispered as she leaned down to continue their kiss 

With a small chuckle Angie turned her head away, causing Peggy to kiss her cheek "we were just about to go get breakfast" she smiled. She knew it was killing Peggy to have to stop this kiss, in fact it was killing her too. But their families were down stairs and waiting on them. 

With a small grumble Peggy continued holding Angie below her. Moving her head back she tried to kiss her again. 

Again Angie turned away with a small giggle "Peggy" she said softly 

"No" Peggy grumbled "5 more minutes" she pleaded. She just wanted to spend all day kissing this woman, but she knew they had far greater things planned today. 

"You make it seem like I'm waking you up" Angie smiled brightly as she turned her head to be under Peggy's 

With a large grin Peggy locked their lips together. She kissed her deeper than ever, putting all her feelings into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, but passionate and rough. It wasn't sloppy, it was perfect. It made them demand more. 

Angie held Peggy close as she was kissed. Her hands were tangled in Peggy's brown curls as she pulled her closer. 

Neither of them dared to break the kiss. Peggy finally pulled away and rested her head on Angie's as her mouth was starting to get sore. 

Angie smiled up at the woman "I think that was more than 5 minutes" she teased 

With a large grin Peggy brushed their lips together. Their mouths were sore, but she loved the feeling of Angie's lips "well you didn't really stop me" she chuckled knowing Angie enjoyed it as much as she did 

"I guess I did kinda like it" she smiled brightly 

"Oh you know you loved it" Peggy said confidently "now what do you say we go get breakfast" 

"I thought you'd never ask" she teased with a small giggle. 

With a soft chuckle Peggy kissed her nose before falling to the bed beside her. With a soft sigh she lay there watching the woman she loved. 

Angie stood and walked to the door "are you coming" she asked as she saw Peggy still laying on the bed. 

Peggy smiled as she stood and walked to Angie by the door "of course I am. I was just enjoying the beautiful woman as she moved" Peggy said as she kissed her cheek. 

Angie blushed softly before sliding her hand into Peggy's. Holding her close they made their way down the stairs. 

"Morning" Angie smiled as they walked in. Her eyes landed on Harrison. She had no idea why he even came. He never liked the two of them together. But he was Peggy's family and she would respect that. 

Angie's mother grumbled in her seat as she saw the two of them happily holding hands. 

With a small look at Peggy, Angie let her go and walked to her mother. Angie stood behind her, placing her hands on her mothers shoulder she kissed her cheek "morning ma" 

"Good morning Angela" she sighed 

"how are you doing? You taking this okay" she asked as she met Peggy's gaze 

Angie's mother didn't wish to cause a scene so she responded in Italian. 

They both argued in Italian for a bit before Angie walked over to Peggy. Lacing their fingers she spoke softly "can't you see I'm happy" 

Their was so much emotion in her voice. It broke Peggy's heart to hear her speak like that

"Darling" Peggy said softly "is everything alright" 

"Ma doesn't seem to think this is going to last. She thinks your gonna grow bored of me and leave" 

That hurt. To think Angie's mother thought those things about her "miss Martinelli, I can assure you-"

Angie's mother yelled something else in Italian, interrupting Peggy 

"Why don't you just say it so everyone can understand" Angie hissed "I invited you because I wanted you here, not because I needed to be convinced Peggy doesn't love me" 

Peggy gave Angie's hand a small squeeze, reassuring her everything would be alright. 

Peggy's mother had been on the couch reading. She quickly stood and walked into the kitchen. Their was no way she was going to miss this. She knew her daughter and she knew when she was going to do something cute. 

Angie mother shook her head "Angela I'm not fighting with you. Not in front of everyone" 

Angie gritted her teeth and cursed at her mother in Italian 

Her mother gasped as her daughter had said such things "Angela" 

Angie's Italian accent laid heavy on her tongue as she spoke "Ma theirs nothing you can say or do that will make me leave this woman. I wanted you here because this is my day. Not for you to yell at me" 

Peggy couldn't just stand here and let Angie yell at her mother. Turning to her, she placed her hands on Angie's waist "Darling" she whispered trying to get her attention. 

Angie's eyes remained locked on her mothers 

"Angie" she said instead. That seemed to catch her attention "I know she's making you upset, but this is our day remember. Don't let her words ruin that. We're getting married and you know I'd never leave you. Angie your my entire world. Theirs no way in the world I'm leaving you. I'm staying with you until my very last breath" she said softly as she looked into Angie's eyes 

Angie's anger seemed to fade as Peggy pulled her close. After she spoke she laid her head against Peggy's and whispered softly "I love you English" 

They never needed an entire speech to express their love. Those three small words held all their emotions. All the feelings they have ever expressed, and every time they said those three words the other knew just how special they were. 

Peggy held her close as she rested her head against Angie. She knew she had successfully calmed her down 

"You two are disgusting" Harrison hissed 

"Harrison I swear to god" Peggy said as she gave him a dirty look "you better shut the hell up" 

Harrison stayed quiet. He didn't really need his nose broke like last time. 

"English" Angie said softly "calm down. It's okay, he's just voicing his opinion" 

Peggy let what her brother had just said be "I know" Peggy smiled "but I don't particularly like his opinion" she chuckled as she kissed her nose. 

Angie knew her mother was watching. She also knew how she found this to be so horrible 

Peggy knew Angie's mother was still bothering her. She could feel it in the way she held her. Leaning down she whispered into her ear "darling would you like me to talk to your mother. Maybe explain a bit more on how much I love you" 

"Is it wrong if I say yes" 

"Not at all" Peggy chuckled as she pulled from here. Having something else to say she put her lips back to Angie's ear "I can either voice my feelings, or we can find something cute. You know how that worked on my mother" 

Angie smiled at her options "I doubt words are going to work, maybe actions will" she sighed as she pulled from Peggy's arms. Being cute wasn't something they planned. It just kinda happened. 

Peggy smiled brightly as she let Angie fall from her arms. Glancing over at her own mother, she saw a bit of sadness. Her mother wanted to see something cute and peggy gave her a look that promised one was coming. 

"Mum" Peggy said as she looked around "you said you made breakfast" she asked a bit confused 

"Oh right" she smiled as she walked into the kitchen and stood beside Angie. She grabbed a plate from the fridge "pancakes okay" she smiled 

Peggy walked over to her mother and smiled "pancakes are perfect" she said as she put her arms around Angie's waist, hugging her from behind. 

"Pancakes sound wonderful" Angie replied as she sank into Peggy's arms 

"Good" her mother chuckled as she set the plate of pancakes on the table "because I saved you both some" 

Peggy smiled as she kissed Angie's cheek. Letting her go, she turned and walked over to the cabinet. Grabbing the syrup she returned to the plate of food. 

As Peggy grabbed the syrup Angie got them each a plate. 

They both got themselves some food before sitting down to eat. 

As Peggy finished she looked over at Angie who was almost done eating. Making sure Angie's mother was watching, Peggy dipped her finger in her syrup and wiped it across Angie's nose. 

Angie's mouth dropped as the syrup was on her nose "oh so that's how you wanna play this" she teased as she looked at the smiling woman "well two can play at that game" she said as she wiped syrup down Peggy's cheek. She paid no attention to the staring eyes of everyone around them 

Peggy started laughing as she kept wiping syrup on Angie's face. Within minutes the two were covered "now look at the mess you've made" Peggy said to Angie. She was trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably 

"Right, because this is my fault" Angie chuckled as she went to stand 

Peggy quickly grabbed Angie's wrist, pulling her close "you know how much I love you right...." She said as she grabbed the bottle of syrup in her free hand 

"Of course I do" Angie smiled as she kissed her lips gently "but I also like to be syrup free" she chuckled "so if it's alright with you, I'm going to go get cleaned -" she stopped speaking as syrup was poured on her head "Peggy" she exclaimed 

Peggy laughed before realizing Angie would get revenge. She quickly broke from the small embrace and walked into the other room

"Peggy" Angie hollered as she followed Peggy

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna just walk up to you right now" she laughed as Angie held the syrup in her hand. 

"Fair is fair Carter" Angie smiled "now come on its your turn" 

Peggy let Angie chase her through the house for a while. After a while, she hid behind the wall and when Angie came running she wrapped her arms around her, picking her up "seems we've run out of time" Peggy smiled as she held her 

Angie had forgotten all about wanting to pour syrup on Peggy. She instead enjoyed joking with the woman she loved 

"Margaret, Angie" Peggy's mother hollered from the other room "say your good byes. It's time to get ready" 

Peggy looked at the woman she loved so dearly. She didn't want to part from her for more than a second, but she knew this was for good reason "darling" she spoke softly "I love you and I'll see you tonight" 

Angie held her close "I love you too English. I'll see you at our wedding" she smiled before kissing her deeply. When their lips parted they made their way to the living room. 

Angie would be going with her mother, and Peggy with hers. 

As they stood in the living room, Peggy looked out back at all the men in their families. They were prepping the area and setting up the things for their wedding. 

Looking up at Peggy, Angie followed her gaze and smiled at what was goon on

"Alright I think we should start with a shower" Peggy's mother smiled 

They both looked at her and smiled "really? I was thinking I would just get into my dress like this" Peggy chuckled softly as she teased her mother 

"Like hell you will" she responded rather quickly 

With a satisfied smile Peggy kissed Angie's syrup covered cheek before letting her go and following her own mother. 

Their home was large enough to house their families and some. Leading Peggy up stairs she walked into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. 

Looking around Peggy could clearly see this was going to be a long process. The room was filled with anything a woman would ever need to get ready "is it just you" Peggy asked a bit confused. Usually a woman would need more than one person to help get her ready for a wedding. It was an extremely long and tiring process 

"No, I've got someone coming to help" she smiled "now go get a shower. She'll be here by the time you get out" 

"Who is it" Peggy asked as she gritted her teeth. She was starting to get defensive. She didn't want a stranger coming and learning about her and Angie. That's not what she wanted to worry about today

With a small chuckle her mother spoke softly "it's a surprise, but don't worry. She already knows about the two of you"

"You tell people about us" she yelled now even more scared for Angie's well being 

"No" her mother sighed "you'll understand when she gets here" 

"You've got about 10 seconds to explain this mum, because I'm pretty pissed" she said sharply 

"You don't know how to let something be a surprise do you" she grumbled at her daughter "it's your cousin, Cathy. The one who said she wouldn't be able to make it, well she's almost here" 

"Oh" Peggy said as she was trying to relax. Her and Cathy had always been close, so she didn't worry about her. Although Angie's never met Cathy, Peggy always wanted her to. 

"Now will you please go take a damn shower" 

With a small and nervous smile Peggy walked into the small restroom and took her shower. 

-

After Peggy had left, Angie followed her mother up to one of the bedrooms. It was rather awkward after their previous argument but she had her sister here in the bedroom, so it made it a bit less so. 

"Alex" Angie smiled at her sister and went to give her a hug 

"Ew" she said as she stepped away "go take a shower" 

With a small chuckle she did just that. 

-

Stepping out of the shower Peggy grabbed the towel and ran it through her hair. 

She heard her mother speaking and assumed Cathy was here. Wrapping the towel around her, she stepped out into the bedroom and grumbled at Howard. 

"What are you doing here" 

"You didn't think I was gonna miss your wedding did you" he responded before realizing she was in nothing but a towel "nice outfit" he teased 

Peggy rolled her eyes as Cathy walked in. Before greeting her she spoke to Howard "get out" she said a bit annoyed 

With a small chuckle he left, closing the door behind him

Holding her towel in place, Peggy gave Cathy a proper hug "how have you been" she asked 

"Good, but apparently not as good as you" she smiled "when do I get to meet him" she asked 

Peggy was a bit taken back. She was sure her mother would have said it wasn't a man. With a look to her mother she sighed "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that" 

"Margaret, I would never tell anyone. Not without your knowing, and approval" she said softly 

Cathy looked between the two of them "am I missing something" 

Peggy knew Cathy could keep this secret. Their was no doubt in her mind "Cathy, it's not a man" 

"What" she said a bit confused 

Peggy adjusted her towel slightly "Cathy, I'm marrying a woman" 

Her face dropped. 

Peggy stared at her cousin. Waiting for some type of reaction. Happy, sad, mad, something she could go off of. Instead Cathy just stared at her. 

"Cathy..." Peggy said softly 

"Yeah.....I uh.....wow...." She sighed 

"I know this must be a lot to take in" 

"Yeah.....no......I'm....." She was at a loss for words 

"Are you okay with this?" She asked softly 

"Of course. You know I never put labels on love, but I never expected you to be this way" 

Peggy smiled brightly "you have no idea how happy that makes me. You and Angie are just going to love each other" she said excitedly as she turned and grabbed her sweats. Walking to the restroom she put them on before her long process of getting ready. 

-

Stepping out of the shower, Angie slipped into her sweats. Smiling at her mother and sister as she walked out "okay, what's first" she asked and her sister was quick to start talking 

As she rambled about God knows what, Angie looked at her mother. It was evident she was still upset "can you at least try" she hissed at her mother, interrupting her sister 

Her mother shook her head "not with this" 

"You may think this is horrible and hate me for it, but theirs nothing I wouldn't do for her"

"Angela this is just a phase" she said as she stood "listen to me. Get out of this, your going to wake up one day and wished you would have never pledged to her this way. Legal or not, get out" 

"You've got to be joking" she said annoyed "please tell me your not being serious" 

"Come home to Italy. Theirs a nice Italian boy who's-"

"I don't want an Italian man. I don't want French Man, American man, I don't want any man or woman. I want the British woman, the one whom I'm about to marry" she hissed as she stormed out of the room 

Howard stood in the hall chatting with Jarvis. Noticing Angie barging out of her room he walked up to her 

"Not now Howard" she hissed as she just started pacing. Stopping in front of the doorway she started yelling at her mother again "why are you even here" 

Howard looked to Jarvis before stepping closer to Peggy's door. Pounding on it he listened to Angie continue 

"It's evident you only want to stop me" 

"I'm trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life" she said as she walked towards her daughter. Wrapping her arms around her trying to calm her down 

Angie shoved her arms away "biggest mistake" she hissed "that woman is the best thing that's ever happened to me" 

Peggy opened the door annoyed Howard kept bothering her "what-" she stopped when she saw the look on his face and heard Angie's voice. 

Stepping into the hall she watched as Angie yelled at her mother. Stepping closer she put her arms around Angie. She was shaking in anger and Peggy hated seeing her like this "darling" she said softly as she pulled Angie's attention to her 

Angie wasn't finished with her mother, but she relaxed when she felt Peggy holding her "I can't...I just can't" she said shakily as she fell into her arms "I've tried. She just won't listen" 

Holding her close, Peggy looked back at her mother "darling, go wait with my mother" 

"Peggy" Angie said softly "you don't have to-"

"You cried for weeks because you thought she wouldn't come. I'm not letting my gender be the reason she leaves" Peggy said softly as she turned and let Angie go. 

She watched as Angie walked over to her mother before turning to Angie's mother "I think it's time we had a talk" 

"I have nothing to say to you" she snapped back 

"That's alright. I'll talk. You just have to listen" she said softly. She was trying her hardest not to snap at Angie's mother. She never let anyone speak to her in such a tone, her instincts were saying fight, but she held back for Angie's sake 

The woman yelled something in Italian and Peggy just stared at her 

Angie was quick to respond, yelling back in Italian before speaking in English once more "either say it in English or don't say it at all" she hissed 

Peggy looked back at her with a soft smile "darling" she said softly 

Angie knew exactly what Peggy wanted to say. With a small grumble she stormed down the hall and into their bedroom. 

Giving a look to her mother, she nodded and walked after Angie. 

Peggy turned her attention back to Angie's mother "please, just hear me out"

"I want my daughter present"

Peggy sighed "miss Martinelli, I was kinda hoping to speak with you without her present" 

"Do you have something your hiding from her" 

"No, of course not" Peggy said quickly. Angie knew everything about her. She would never keep something from her. 

"Then we will talk with her present" 

Letting another sigh escape her lips she nodded. Turning she walked past the people who were watching the argument. 

Stepping into their bedroom she saw Angie in her mothers arms. 

When Elizabeth, Peggy's mother, saw Peggy enter, she let Angie go. 

Peggy climbed into the bed where her mother just was and held the woman she loved "darling" she said softly as she rubbed her back "it's alright. I'll find a way to make this work" 

Elizabeth walked over to Angie's mother who stood in the door way and smiled as she watched her daughter hold Angie "she really does love her y'know" 

"Women don't love women" she said sharply 

Shaking her head Elizabeth chuckled and walked out the door. 

Angie held onto Peggy as she cried. This wasn't how she wanted this day to go. 

Looking at the door, Peggy saw Angie's mother staring at them. Holding her close, Peggy whispered into her ear "darling, I need to talk with your mother. She insisted you be present" 

Pulling from the embrace Angie saw her mother in the door way "alright, just don't let me go" she said softly 

"I'd never let you go" Peggy whispered as she placed a soft kiss upon her lips 

"Ma" Angie said as she kept her eyes locked with Peggy's "your allowed to come in, you don't have to stay at the door" 

Her mother walked in and sat on the end of the bed. Looking at Peggy she spoke sternly "you wanted to talk to me" 

Angie went to say something but stopped when she heard Peggy speak 

"I can see why you wouldn't like me. But I can assure you, Angie means the world to me. I'd never do anything to harm her and I'd never let her be harmed" she said softly as she spoke nothing but the truth. 

Angie continued to hold Peggy closer than ever. The fact that she was speaking to her mother about how much she loved her, was amazing. It only showed that Peggy would do anything for her. 

Angie's mother just stared at Peggy. 

"I'm not asking you to just accept me into your family. I know this isn't the easiest thing to wrap your head around and I should have talked to you first. But I didn't and I'm trying to make up for that now. Miss Martinelli, your daughter means more to me than I could ever express in words. I never thought I would feel this way about a woman, but Angie.....she's not like other women. Theirs something about her that makes her stand out, shine brighter even. She isn't afraid to voice her opinion, she's a strong, beautiful woman and I don't know what I ever did to deserve a love like this. I've done things I'm not proud of, but Angie can look past all that and I'm hoping you can to" 

"What kinds of things" Angie's mother asked as she was starting to get worried. 

Looking at her mother, Angie spoke softly "it doesn't matter" 

Peggy ran her hand across Angie's back as she spoke again "she has a right to know" Peggy sighed softly "during the war, I was a soldier. I trained men and watched them die. I'm haunted by what I've done, and Angie seems to make all that disappear. I never in a million years thought I would get a happy ending like this one. Now that I've found it, I'm holding it close and never letting go" she smiled at the woman in her arms and kissed her fore head. 

Wrapping her arms around Peggy, Angie pulled her close. She was happy in her arms, anyone could see that. 

Bitting her tongue, Angie's mother spoke softly, finally dropping her pissed tone "you really love her, don't you"

"With everything I am. She's my heart and soul" Peggy said with out thought. Their was no doubt in her mind that Angie wasn't those things and she was proud to admit it 

With a sigh her mother shook her head "I'm not saying I approve of this, but I suppose your not the worst person my daughter could have fallen for" 

Peggy had a sarcastic comment and she was going to say it, but Angie spoke before her. Which was probably best 

"That's all I could ask of you" Angie said softly "this wasn't exactly easy for us to wrap our heads around at first either" she sighed as she thought about all the confusion they both had when this started "but that's where your wrong Ma. Peggy's is the best person I could have fallen for. She-" Angie stopped. She didn't want to cut straight into her vows "I'm going straight into my vows" she chuckled 

With a smile Peggy spoke "darling, I'm pretty sure I need to write new ones. I've basically just read you mine" she chuckled 

They all turned their heads when Howard stood in the door "I hate to cut this short, but Peg, Cathy says you really do need to get ready now" 

Walking just up behind him Cathy smiled "it's a long process there darling" she teased as she knew Peggy loved calling everyone darling 

Chuckling a bit, Peggy spoke "Cathy, darling, come here a moment. Theirs someone you really should meet" she smiled as she looked at Angie who was in her arms. 

Angie buried her face in Peggy's side "English, I can't meet people right now. Not when I look so bad from crying" 

"Darling you always look beautiful" she smiled as she pulled her from her side "now come on. Your about to become family" 

With a small grumble Angie turned to face the woman Peggy was referring to. Holding her hand out she put on her usual smile "Hi! I'm Angie" she introduced her self. 

Smiling Cathy took her hand "Cathy. It's nice to finally meet you" 

"Like wise" Angie smiled brightly 

After chatting for a bit, Cathy spoke softly "it was really nice meeting you, and we will definitely have to talk more later. But this one" she motioned to Peggy "she's not the easiest to get ready" 

Angie chuckled as Peggy rolled her eyes playfully. Kissing Angie's forehead she spoke softly "I'm not leaving until I know your feeling better" 

"I promise" she smiled as she brought her lips to Peggy's "I'm much better now" she kissed her softly for a brief moment "now go on, English. You've got quite the event to get ready for" she chuckled 

Peggy smiled at Angie who had their lips so close. Breaking from the embrace she smiled at her and followed Cathy

-

It took a few hours, but eventually they were both ready. They both remained in the rooms, as finishing touches were made. 

Both their mothers stood in the hall making sure everything was in order. 

Howard and Angie's brother, Emilio, walked up to the doors. 

Peggy opened the door when she heard a knock. Smiling at the finely dressed Howard, she took his arm as she walked with him to the back yard. They had everything pre arranged. Peggy would be walking down first, then Angie. 

When Peggy was out of sight, Emilio knocked on the door. 

Opening it Angie did the same as Peggy and followed him down stairs 

Their mothers took extreme precautions to make sure neither woman saw the other until walking down the aisle. 

Smiling brightly, Peggy held Howard's arm as she prepped her self. 

"Nervous" he asked softly 

"Not really" she smiled "excited yes, but not nervous" 

"Just don't forget your vows" he chuckled 

Shoving him slightly, Peggy chuckled "even if I did, I could come up with something just as good by looking at her" 

He smiled "maybe. But I'd still like to see you mess up" he chuckled as it was starting. 

Walking into the back yard, Peggy saw everyone she and Angie held dear. Kissing Howard's cheek, she stood and waited for Angie. 

Angie took a deep breath as she knew Peggy was waiting on her. Her heart was racing

"You alright" Emilio asked 

"Yeah. Just nervous" she sighed 

"Well, what calms you down" 

"Peggy" she responded with a smile 

"Well your in luck" he chuckled "because your about to see her" 

Her smile grew as she stepped into the back yard. 

Peggy's smile dropped as she saw Angie walk out. She's seen this woman in every way, but nothing could beat this. Her hair pulled back and curled into a small bun on the back of her head, her long beautiful white dress. It accented her curves perfectly. 

Her smile reappeared as she felt tears in her eyes. Meeting Angie's gaze she couldn't believe her future was walking down the isle towards her. 

As soon as Angie saw Peggy her smile grew. Her hair in tighter curls, her deep red lipstick, and her beautiful white dress. It was all too much for her and a tear ran down her face. When she met Peggy's gaze they had their little moment. 

Every time they were in public they had these moments. Moments where they could express their thoughts and feelings without words. 

Emilio walked Angie up to Peggy and handed her over before taking his seat. 

Jarvis had been asked to substitute for a priest, and he spoke softly to the two of them first "are you both ready" 

Keeping her gaze on Angie, Peggy smiled and nodded her head. 

As Jarvis went through the speeches of marriage, Peggy couldn't take her eyes off Angie. She couldn't get her mind off of how beautiful she was. 

She was mesmerized by her unbelievable beauty. Somehow she managed to slip Angie's wedding ring onto her finger without making her self look like a fool. 

Looking deep into Angie's eyes she started to relax. "Angie" she said softly as it was her time to say vows "I never thought I was worthy of something like this. Never thought I deserved love. Walking into that diner was the greatest decision of my life" she said softly "all the times you constantly reminded me that you were something special, eventually I started to pick up on it. Their was something about you that made me....jealous and a bit upset when the other men would harass you. Kissing you in London answered every question I ever had. In that moment I knew what it was that made me crazy about you. I knew I was worthy of love and knew it was going to be with you. I made myself a silent promise that night" she spoke softly as she saw a tear run down Angie's face. Moving her hand, she wiped it away softly "I swore to always keep you safe. Swore I would protect you at all costs, to never let you go, to always come home to you each night, and wake up with you in my arms. Angie your the air I breathe, the beat in my heart, and the reason I smile. I wouldn't be half the woman I am today with out you" she said softly as she was running out of words to say. None of them seemed good enough to describe her "theirs nothing I wouldn't do for you. Standing here right now, I see my future. Every time I look into your eyes I know the world is a safe place and....I don't even know how to describe it. I just feel comfortable and relaxed, like the world is a safe place" with a small sigh she took a second to breathe before continuing "you know better than anyone how private I keep things. I tried to push you away, not let you see the real side of me. Told my self it was for your own good, but you were persistent. You never stopped trying. I wanted to open up you, more than anything, but with my line of work it's not always the best idea. When I was out on that ledge and looked to you for help I knew, as soon as you opened that window and looked at me, that I'd be okay. Angie you saved me that day and in that moment I knew I could trust you. You know every part about me and it doesn't scare me. Not like it used to. I've only got one fear now. Losing you. But I swear, with everything I have, everything I am, I'll always fight for you. I'm never letting you go" she finished softly "I love you more than words could ever express" 

Angie stared at Peggy as she spoke. She had tears in her eyes as she smiled. Looking down for a brief moment she whispered to only Peggy "and you say I ramble" she teased which caused them both to chuckle 

Angie smiled brighter than she ever had before. Looking back up at Peggy a tear ran down her face, which Peggy was quick to catch and wipe away. 

"Peggy" Angie spoke softly as she looked into Peggy's eyes, saying everything she couldn't express into words "when you walked into the diner all that time ago, I knew their was something about you. You were perfectly dressed, hair on point, red lips, soft smile, you were and still are the woman every girl wants to be. You definitely know how to make a first impression. The booth you choose wasn't even in my section, but I made sure to get there first. When you spoke it shook my world. Your voice is so elegant, soft, and adorable. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew their was something about you. I just wanted to be around you. That's why I pushed so much. I'd found something worth fighting for. I fought for your love, and it wasn't easy, but when I got it, it was unlike anything I've ever known. It was like all of a sudden I was the center of your world. You always needed to know where I was, if I was alright, you were being protective. It's adorable when you get protective like that" Angie smiled as she realized she had begun to ramble on "I love you more than words or actions could ever describe. No matter where we go, what we have, or what we do as long as I have you everything will be alright. Peggy I'll follow you anywhere. If your walking straight through the gates of hell, you better believe I'll be right beside you the entire way. I trust you, with every thing I am. I know you'll always find a way to keep me safe, you'll never put me in harms way. I never thought I could fall in love like this. I just didn't think it was possible. Standing here right now, I see my future. I'm never leaving your side, I've hooked on and I'll sink with this ship" she smiled "English" she said softly as she was bringing it to an end "your all I could ever ask for. You could have any man and you choose me. I've always been told I'm damaged for having thoughts about women, but you showed me I was perfect. You built me back up from rubble and I could never thank you enough. I love you more than the words even express" 

Peggy looked deep into Angie's eyes as she spoke. She had a tear in her eye and she just wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. 

Looking between them, Jarvis could see how madly in love they were. Anyone could. 

After a moment of watching them, he brought the wedding to an end. 

Peggy waisted no time. Holding her waist, Peggy pulled her close. Leaning her back she kissed her deeper than ever. 

Angie's arms quickly wrapped around Peggy as she was kissed. When their lips parted Angie's smile was bigger than ever. Looking at Peggy she saw the same smile. 

Both women were truly happy. 

Peggy held her close as she stared into her eyes. 

The small group that had been attending their wedding, stood and cheered for the two of them. 

Yes this wasn't legal, and probably never would be, but it was their way of getting married. 

Peggy chuckled softly against Angie as she heard a few men in the front getting even louder than usual. She turned her head and smiled at her howling commandos. 

As Peggy tuned her head, Angie rested her head against Peggy's cheek. 

Feeling Angie against her, she turned her head back to her. Moving her hands to hold Angie's, she stepped down the few steps before picking her up. She may not be a man, but she was going to give Angie the same experience as any other woman would get. 

As their friends and family continued to cheer, Peggy carried her back into the house. Setting her down she kissed her deeply again "my beautiful wife" she whispered softly. She absolutely loved the sound of that

Angie smiled brightly at her "my wife" she whispered back at Peggy "I like the sound of that" 

"So do I" Peggy said as everyone who was outside started coming inside 

"Time to par-tay" Howard said as he walked to one of the bigger rooms in their home, the ball room. 

Peggy shook her head at his use of words. Holding Angie's hand she whispered into her ear "would my wife care to dance" 

"I'd love to dance with my wife" she smiled. 

They couldn't stop saying that. They both loved the sound of it. 

The danced and laughed all evening. 

At the end of the night they said goodbye to all the guests. Their families gave them their space as they went to their rooms for the evening. 

Once they were completely alone, Peggy turned to Angie "darling, you look beautiful in your dress, but I think I'd like it better on the bedroom floor" she smirked 

Angie got excited as Peggy spoke "I guess theirs only one way to find out" she said as she quickly went up the stairs 

Chasing after her, Peggy started laughing. 

Hearing Peggy's laugh, made Angie giggle. 

They always giggle before these type of activities. 

Chasing her into the bedroom, Peggy pinned her to the bed before kissing her deeply. 

Smiling brighter than ever before, Angie returned the kiss as she ran her hands up Peggy's back, pulling the zipper of her dress down. 

\--

Peggy woke the next morning with Angie in her arms. Smiling at the woman she held, Peggy let a satisfied sigh escape her lips. She was now a married woman and she couldn't be happier. 

Placing a soft kiss on Angie's lips, she whispered into her ear "good morning darling" 

Angie kept her eyes closed as she was kissed. Letting a sigh escape her lips in order to let Peggy know she was awake, she spoke softly "morning" 

Peggy smiled brightly as she held her close. She placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look into her eyes 

Angie stared into the big brown eyes before her. 

"Darling" Peggy said softly as she held her close "I believe I owe you a honeymoon" she said with the biggest smile 

Angie's face lit up when Peggy spoke. Her heart started racing as she was getting excited for what Peggy was surely about to say 

"I was thinking somewhere warm. Maybe New Zealand? Or we could go somewhere romantic, maybe Paris?" She asked as she thought about both places 

"You know if we go to Paris we won't be able to keep this hidden" she said softly 

"New Zealand it is" Peggy smiled before pulling Angie close. Kissing her deeply she whispered against her lips "I'll get everything set up, all you have to do is pack, and we will leave as soon as our families do" 

Smiling brighter than ever, Angie pulled her close and kissed her deeply 

\--

"Darling, are you ready" Peggy hollered up the stairs 

"Yeah" Angie smiled as she came down the stairs 

"Where are you going, again" Elizabeth, Peggy's mother, asked softly 

"Mum I've told you this a million times" Peggy sighed "New Zealand" 

"Oh that's right" she smiled 

Angie chuckled as she walked down the steps. Standing next to Peggy she kissed her cheek 

"I've made sure Jarvis is coming with us" Peggy smiled 

"On our honeymoon" Angie questioned 

"Yes. He's going to be our designated driver. That way we don't have to hide anything while driving around. He's also out pilot" Peggy smiled. She had done everything in her power to make sure Angie and her would have to hide this the least amount possible. 

"Man, your prepared" Angie chuckled 

"I told you I'd take care of everything" 

"And you did just that" she said softly before walking over to her mother. 

Angie's mother didn't particularly like Peggy, but she didn't hate her either. After hearing just how much they meant to one another, she started to understand that this woman made her daughter happy. 

"Ma, how are you taking this" she asked softly 

Peggy listened to Angie speak to her mother. She was always the one to make sure everyone was alright 

"Better than last week" she smiled before grabbing her bag "but don't worry about me. Your about to start your honeymoon" 

"I know" she smiled as she turned to look at the woman she would be spending it with "but are you going to be okay" 

"I'll be fine" she sighed "now go" she said as she walked out the door

"Well goodbye to you too" she chuckled before turning to Peggy who had just finished saying her goodbyes to her family. Letting them walk out the door, she kissed her softly "I can't wait to get there" 

"Then what are we waiting for" Peggy said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. 

-

When they arrived they went straight to their hotel. It was late in the evening and they wasted no time welcoming each other to the honeymoon. 

Spending each night, and every morning in bed pleasing each other. 

Finding new ways each time. 

One night, Peggy had Jarvis bring them chocolates. She carefully placed them across Angie's naked body before moving her lips across her skin, eating each and every one of the chocolates.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later

Peggy held Angie's hand as they watched all of Angie's little cousins playing in the yard. She looked from the children to Angie and her heart hurt. She could see how badly Angie wanted kids. She wanted them too. More than anything. 

"Darling" Peggy finally said. It was too painful to know she couldn't give Angie the family she deserved. 

"Hmm" Angie smiled as she turned her attention back to Peggy. 

Peggy looked into her eyes "I'm sorry" she said softly 

"For what" Angie asked a bit confused 

"I can see how badly you want a family" 

"So"

"I can't give you that. No matter how hard I tried I could never give you the family you dream of"

"Pegs" Angie said softly as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear "do you see this" Angie said as she twisted the ring on her finger "this means I'll be with you. With or without a family I'm going to love you. I don't need a family to be happy. I need you. Your my family now"

Peggy pulled her closer "so you don't want a baby" 

"I never said that. But if it means I have to leave you, then no I don't want a baby" 

With a smile Peggy placed a soft kiss upon her lips. 

\--

When they were finally alone in the safety of their home, Peggy picked Angie up and carried her to the couch. Setting her down she laid atop her and started kissing her neck. She thought about what Daniel said on their wedding night. 

After seeing how truly happy they were, Daniel agreed to father any children they wished to have. 

"Angie" Peggy grumbled against her skin "theirs something I need to tell you" 

Angie had been stroking Peggy's hair as her neck was kissed. She stopped and sat up, making Peggy fall off of her "what's up" she asked as she knew it had to be important for Peggy to stop what was surly about to happen 

Peggy took a deep breath. She never told Angie about Daniels offer. She was afraid she would take it. That she would go offer herself to a man to give Peggy a child. "On our wedding night, Daniel made me an offer" 

Angie nodded along not really understanding where she was going with this 

"He agreed to father any children we wished to have"

"What" she exclaimed "why didn't you tell me" 

"I was afraid you would take the offer. That you would put yourself through that for me" 

Angie sighed "Peggy I would never do that without talking it through with you first" 

Peggy realized she was wrong to have assumed the worst from Angie "I'm sorry I never said anything" 

"Don't be" Angie smiled as she reached to hold Peggy's hand "I would have been scared too. You had every right to be.....Do you know if his offer still stands" Angie asked nervously 

"Angie you can't be thinking about doing this" Peggy exclaimed "theirs only one way for you to get pregnant. I could never hand you over to someone like that" 

Angie smiled softly as she cupped Peggy's face in her hands "English, I love that your being protective, but this is the only way we can have a family. Don't think of it as handing me over. Think about the day when you meet your child....our child. It'll wrap it's tiny little fingers around your finger and from that day forward it will look to you for support" 

Peggy looked into Angie's eyes as the woman spoke. This woman meant everything to her and she would never EVER let anything happen to her "Angie" she said softly "if this doesn't work, you'd have to try again. This isn't something to take lightly" she was worried. Worried that Angie was jumping at the opportunity of being a mother and not thinking about how this would happen. Peggy sat on the couch and stared at the woman beside her. Placing her hand on her leg she spoke softly "Angie this would be like asking to be raped. I know you and I know where your heart lies. It's not going to be me, it'll be a man you barely know" 

Angie listened intently as Peggy spoke "Peggy I know all of this. And I'm not saying I'm just doing this for that one night. Peggy this is the start of our future. Our chance to have a family. I love you more than anything and I'm not doing this without you being okay with this. Yes I'm the one going through with it, but you care about me and my safety. This is as much of your decision as it is mine and I won't do this to you unless your okay with it" Angie said softly. 

Peggy sat there thinking for a moment. When she finally spoke it was out of love and her need to keep Angie safe "let me do it" she said softly. She couldn't stand the idea of Angie going through something like this 

"What" Angie questioned 

"Let me be the mother. Daniel and I are much closer, it wouldn't be as awkward" she said trying to help her case 

"Absolutely not" Angie responded quickly 

"Why" 

"Peggy you've got work" 

"So do you"

"I'm an actress. Actresses get pregnant all the time. You know you'd be miserable hanging around here all day. You'd hate taking time off work" 

Peggy knew what Angie said was true. She couldn't stand missing work and having to take that much time off would surely be awful "I don't care" Peggy replied "I can't let you go through the pain of that night"

With a soft smile Angie pulled her closer "it doesn't matter what he does. I'll be thinking of you and the moment he leaves I know you'll rush to my side" Angie knew this wouldn't be easy on Peggy either 

"Darling" Peggy sighed as she still had worries. She knew everything Angie said was true, and she did want a family, but at what cost "are you absolutely sure this is what you want" 

With a bright smile and the nodding of her head, Angie replied "I'm sure" 

As much as Peggy worried about what was going to happen, she was excited that they were starting a family "okay. I'll talk to Daniel tomorrow" she said with a large smile 

Neither of them could stop smiling. They were both excited and couldn't wait for their family to begin

Peggy smiled as she pulled Angie onto her lap, placing her legs on either side of her "I think I interrupted something, and I'd very much like to finish what we started" Peggy said as she kissed Angie 

"You interrupted something alright" Angie said as she deepened the kiss 

With a smile Peggy moved and laid Angie down on the couch. She continued where she left off and moved her lips across her skin.

\--

Peggy's heart was racing. She couldn't stand still. Pacing back and forth in the living room. 

"Peggy" Angie said as she sat on the couch watching her pace "it's going to be alright" 

"No" Peggy said shaking her head. She wasn't ready 

Standing Angie walked over to Peggy. She put her arms around her waist, stoping her from pacing "yes it is" 

Peggy rested her head against Angie as she sighed "I know your right, but it doesn't make this any easier" 

"And that's understandable" Angie whispered as she was holding Peggy close. 

Neither of them dared to move when they heard a knock on the door. 

After a moment Angie let Peggy go "we can't let him wait forever" she said as she walked to the door 

Peggy quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her behind her. She wasn't ready to hand Angie over. She was being protective over the woman she loved. Making sure Angie was behind her, she approached the door. 

Angie wore one of Peggy's shirts. It went just past her waist and buttoned up the front. She didn't wear any pants as she knew they would only get in the way. She wanted this to take the least amount of time possible and eliminated any obstacles they would be facing. 

When Peggy pulled her back and walked in front of her, Angie knew she was being protective. It was more than likely due to the way she was dressed. 

They both knew this was going to happen, and she knew Peggy was trying to protect her from that as much as possible, but with Angie in barely any clothing it was hard for Peggy to let someone inside to see her. The way she was dressed was specifically for Peggy's eyes only. 

It was true. Peggy was having a hard time letting someone see Angie the way she was. It was the outfit Angie only wore for Peggy's eyes. It was what Angie wore after an eventful night with Peggy. 

When Peggy opened the door, Daniel offered them a smile. He knew just how hard this was for the both of them. 

Peggy stood holding the door, blocking him from entering. She knew what was going to happen and her instincts told her to stop it. To not let him inside to do such things to the woman she loved. 

Noticing Peggy wasn't moving, Angie put her hands on Peggy's waist and pulled her back "English you need to calm down" she whispered 

Feeling Angie's hands on her waist Peggy's body relaxed and she let go of the door. Wrapping her arms around Angie, she looked over at Daniel. She was marking her territory

Angie loved how protective peggy was being "Peggy let go" Angie said as she knew exactly what Peggy was doing. She found this protective side adorable. Noticing Peggy wasn't going to let her go, Angie spoke to Daniel "Daniel, go ahead up stairs. I'll be up in a moment" 

Daniel was receiving a death stare from Peggy. She's never looked at him like this before, and to be quite honest, it was starting to frighten him. With a slight nod he slid inside and past the two of them. He went straight into the first bedroom and waited for them. 

Peggy's eyes followed him until they he was gone "I don't know if I can handle this" Peggy said as she let Angie fall from her arms. 

"Peggy you need to calm down" Angie said as she looked her in the eyes "this isn't going to make me love you any less" 

"I know" Peggy sighed "it's the thought of you going through this pain for a child"

Angie smiled and ran her hand across Peggy's cheek "your adorable when your protective" she whispered as she kissed her deeply "this will all be worth it in the end" she said as she took Peggy's hand "the sooner we can get this over with, the better" she said as she started going up the stairs. In all honesty, she was scared to death. The thought of doing such things with someone besides Peggy scared her. She didn't want to let this woman go. She didn't want to go into that bedroom. Didn't want this to happen. But she knew she had to be strong for Peggy. This wasn't easy for Peggy and Angie had to provide the strength this time. 

Peggy pulled her back into her arms "I'm not finished" Peggy said softly "if at any point he so much as touches you the wrong way, you scream my name and I'll be in there faster than you can finish saying it" she was laying the ground rules for Angie "he is restricted to this area" Peggy motioned to her womanhood "nothing else" she said sternly 

Angie smiled as Peggy spoke "Peggy you don't have to worry. I'll be fine" 

"But if he does you scream for me" 

"Okay" Angie said knowing just how worried Peggy was "but you'll have to listen carefully. I'm going to be saying your name quite a bit" she smiled 

"Why"

"I don't want to think of this as his doing. I'll moan your name and picture your face. That's what's going to get me through this. I want this to be you and because it can't, I'll imagine it being you" she said as she looked into Peggy's eyes 

Peggy kissed her deeply. This woman was truly amazing and she was lucky to have her. 

When their lips parted Angie held her hand as they walked up the stairs. When they stood in front of the room Daniel was in, Angie noticed Peggy had a chair across the hall "Peggy don't sit out here and torture yourself like this" 

"Darling it's not up for debate" she sighed "now go before I change my mind" 

It was clear this wasn't easy for Peggy. Placing one last kiss upon her lips, Angie broke from the embrace and walked into the bedroom. Closing the door she saw something in Peggy's eyes she's never seen before. 

They were filled with worry and sadness. The need to protect Angie from this was killing her. For the first time Peggy had fear in her eyes. She was screaming for help, begging to take Angie's place. 

Peggy stepped forward and took a small gasp for air as Angie closed the door. It killed her not knowing what was going on inside that room. But she was thankful Angie closed the door. She didn't want to watch. 

After the door was closed Angie sighed. She was shaking in fear. She hated what this was doing to Peggy. 

Daniel stood beside the bed. He knew this wasn't easy for either of them, so he let her take her time. 

Angie stood with her head against the door for a bit. Finally she stood up right and looked over at him "let's just get this over with" she said shakily 

"Angie" Daniel said softly "you can have a moment. I'm in no rush. Take all the time you need" 

Angie was grateful he was being so kind "thank you, but honestly I'd prefer to just get this over with" she said as she walked over to the bed 

"Okay" he said softly as he started removing his pants 

Angie laid back on the bed and removed her panties. She wanted no buildup. She didn't want him removing her clothes. Laying on the bed she looked up at the ceiling. 

She bit her lip when she saw Daniel just above her. 

Peggy was sitting in the chair shaking her leg. It took all her might to stay in the hall. She quickly found her feet when she heard Angie cry. She knew it had started and it was killing her. As the minutes passed, time couldn't go fast enough. Every second was killing Peggy and it only got harder to refrain from stopping this. 

As Daniel did what he came for, Angie tried to imagine it was Peggy. But it wasn't. He wasn't as warm as she was, wasn't as gentle, it just wasn't her. 

When he was finished he slipped his pants back on. 

"Thank you" Angie said softly as he walked to the door. 

When the door opened Peggy's head snapped towards it. She gritted her teeth. Her instincts told her to fight, but she fought them as she knew it this was also her doing "thank you" she managed to say through her anger. 

With a small nod he walked down the hall toward the door. 

As soon as he was out of the doorway, Peggy ran to Angie's side "Angie" she said softly as she looked her over. She needed to know she was alright. Noting that nothing was physically wrong, she sat down beside her. She placed her hand on Angie's side and pulled her closer. 

As soon as Angie heard Peggy's voice she relaxed knowing she was safe. When she felt Peggy beside her she pulled her close, burying her face in Peggy's neck. 

Peggy held Angie close. She could feel Angie's shaking. It frightened her to know Angie was this upset 

Angie held onto Peggy for dear life. In doing so she felt her eyes hot with tears 

Peggy held her closer than ever before. She herself was terrified of what was happening. She held her knowing she was finally safe. But at the same time she knew what had happened and exactly how much it was affecting her "darling" she said softly 

Angie burst into tears as she was shaking in Peggy's arms "I should have listened to you" 

"No" Peggy said sternly "don't regret anything you ever do" 

"What if it doesn't work and I've done this for nothing" 

Peggy smiled and wiped away some of her tears "darling, it's going to work" she said softly 

"How can you be so sure" 

"Because we both want this to work. We deserve to have a family" she said as she smiled "darling, I know that your scared, but you've just started our family. Your pregnant with our child" 

Angie's tears seemed to slow when Peggy spoke "you really think so" 

"Darling I know so" Peggy said as she kissed her softly "now let's head to bed. We do have work tomorrow" 

Angie smiled and curled up in Peggy's arms as she was finally relaxed. She had stopped shaking and felt comfortable in Peggy's arms. 

\--

A few weeks later 

Angie laid awake in the middle of the night. She had Peggy's arms around her as the British woman slept soundly. 

Her stomach was turning and she didn't feel so hot. 

After laying there for a bit, she broke from Peggy's arms and ran to the restroom. 

Peggy woke when she felt Angie rushing out of bed. Opening her eyes she watched as she rushed into the restroom. She didn't think too much of it until she heard her throwing up. Peggy climbed from the bed, grabbed her cup of water and walked into the restroom. She grabbed two small towels from the shelf. She wet one before setting it on the sink. Walking over to Angie, she pulled her hair out of her face and held it behind her head as she threw up "darling" she said still groggy from sleeping "is everything alright" 

"I don't know" Angie said as she stopped throwing up. 

Peggy grabbed the dry towel and wiped Angie's face "alright. Well what hurts" 

"My stomach is just turning" she said as she leaned over and stared throwing up again. 

Peggy held her hair as she rubbed her back. She had an idea as to what was going on, but she didn't want to get Angie's hopes up. "Is this the first time you've woken up and done this" 

"No" Angie said as she put her back against the counter. 

Again Peggy wiped her mouth. She flushed the toilet before grabbing her glass of water and handing it to Angie. 

Knowing this wasn't the first time, Peggy's thoughts were starting to sound more realistic 

"What" Angie asked as she could see their was something Peggy wasn't sharing 

"Hm...oh it's nothing" Peggy smiled as she grabbed the wet towel and ran it across Angie's burning forehead. She was sweating and Peggy intended on making it better. 

"Peggy" Angie said sternly 

With a sigh Peggy spoke "I've seen something like this before is all"

"Well what was it"

"Their was a nurse during the war. She woke up just like this and threw up" 

"And...."

"Darling she was pregnant. It was a bit of morning sickness" 

Angie's expression dropped "you mean I'm-"

"I don't know" Peggy interrupted "we won't know for sure until we visit a doctor" 

Angie's face lit up with excitement. She pulled Peggy close and couldn't stop smiling. Yes there was a chance she wasn't pregnant, but their was also the chance she was. 

Holding Angie close Peggy smiled. This woman could be carrying their child and she couldn't be happier. "Darling are you okay to head back to bed" she asked as she was starting to get tired. But if Angie were to stay up and continue throwing up, Peggy would be right here with her. 

"Yeah" she smiled "I think I'm good now" she said as she went to stand 

Peggy immediately stopped Angie from standing. She wrapped her arms around the woman and picked her up. She carried her bridal style to the bed. 

Angie loved this woman more than anything. She always found a way to make her feel special. 

Wrapping her arms around Peggy's neck as she was picked up, Angie placed a soft kiss on her cheek "I love you, and I love the way you treat me" 

"Darling I treat you the way you deserve to be treated" Peggy said as she laid Angie down on the bed "I treat you with the respect you deserve" she smiled as she pushed the covers down and climbed into bed. With a large grin she pulled the covers over the two of them. Angie had her back to Peggy, and she knew exactly why. She scooted closer and put her arm over Angie's side, tucking her fingers below her stomach. She held her close as she tangled her legs with the younger woman's "darling, if you wake again and need to throw up, please wake me. We are in this together and I want to be there for you" she whispered into her ear as she held her close 

With a large smile Angie set her hand over Peggy's that was tucked below her. Removing it from beneath her, she laced her fingers with hers before setting their hands down on the bed below. She loved being held like this. 

As she went to speak she felt Peggy's body relax as she had fallen back asleep. With a smile she did the same. 

\--

"Peg I don't think I can do that" Angie said as she looked at Peggy. 

They were just outside the doctors office. It's been a few days since Angie's been woken due to an upset stomach. 

After that night Peggy made a note to take her to a doctor. 

"Angie, if you don't put on a show for the doctor, he won't let me be present for any of this" she said softly. That was the last thing she wanted. If Angie was pregnant, she wanted to be there for every step. If she wasn't, she wanted to be there to comfort her. 

"Fine" Angie sighed "I'll try, but I make no promises" 

"That's all I ask" Peggy said as she placed a kiss upon her lips before stepping out of the car. She knew this entire thing would be tricky. The doctor would wish to know about the father. 

Angie smiled before stepping out and walking beside Peggy. 

Peggy held the door open for Angie and a few others who were entering. 

Angie stepped inside and instead of waiting for Peggy, she went up to the counter and started speaking to the woman behind the desk. 

When Peggy walked in she didn't see Angie. The room was a bit crowded so it took her some time before she spotted her at the desk. 

"She's your friend. And you want her there for every step" the lady asked a bit confused. 

"That's right" Peggy said as she walked up "Angie go find a seat" Peggy said softly as she looked at the woman. 

With a small nod Angie walked away 

"Look" Peggy sighed making sure Angie wasn't anywhere near "she's my roommate. The father of her child recently died in the war. I can't let her go through this alone" she said softly 

"The wars been over for-"

"No. Trust me when I say it hasn't" Peggy said sharply. It was true. Their were still things going on in Germany that caused for troops to lose their lives. 

"Then why haven't I heard of this" 

"The public isn't supposed to know about it. We don't want to cause panic" she sighed "now if you'll let me just get my friend checked in for her appointment" 

The lady sighed "I don't have time to deal with this right now. Talk to the doctor. It's up to him if you can be there" she said as she handed her a few papers to be filled out. 

With a smile Peggy took the papers and walked back to Angie. She pulled the paper she had Daniel fill out regarding his medical problems, out of her purse and started filling the paperwork out 

"I can help" Angie said as she noticed Peggy had quite a few papers 

"It's alright" Peggy smiled as she continued "oh" she said as she leaned closer to Angie "the father recently died during the war" 

"But the wars been over for-"

"Not entirely. I'll go into detail on that later, but for now just know he died overseas. Theirs something in Germany and he died protecting it" Peggy said as she went back to filling out the paperwork. 

After a bit Peggy looked to Angie. She'd made it to her part of the paperwork. She gave her a small smile

With a chuckle Angie took the pen and paper and worked on her part of the paper work "you really don't know any of this" Angie asked 

"No......well do you know any of that about me" Peggy asked 

"Well I know your blood type"

"Any thing else" 

"No....." 

Peggy just chuckled as Angie finished filing the paper out. When she was finished Angie took it back up to she lady behind the desk. 

Sitting back down she sighed. She was nervous and by the looks of it so was Peggy. 

"It's going to be alright" Peggy said softly as Angie sat down next to her. 

They both sat their nervously as they waited to be called back. When they finally were, they were put into a small room and left alone 

"Are you ready" Peggy asked as they were about to put on a show for the doctor 

"Yeah" she sighed. This wouldn't be like the plays in the theater. This one would decide if Peggy would be able to stay with her through this process.

"I know you'll do great" she said as she walked over to Angie and put her hands on her waist. She kissed her forehead before lifting her to sit on the medical bed behind her 

Angie sighed as she let Peggy lift her. When she was safely on the bed, she opened her legs and wrapped them around Peggy's waist, pulling the British woman closer. She kissed her deeply before letting her go entirely 

Peggy was a bit surprised by Angie's actions, but she loved them nonetheless. Placing her hands on Angie's waist she returned the kiss with great passion. A passion that they both needed right now. A passion that told them no matter what happened next, they would be alright. 

When Angie let her go, Peggy took a step back. She licked her lips and wiped around her mouth to make sure their was no smeared lipstick. She bit her bottom lip as she heard the door open and the doctor step in 

"I can't Peggy, I-" Angie started 

"Darling you have to. Daniel wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to regret this child. You have to have this baby for him" Peggy said with her voices painted with emotion 

"I know your right, but I don't think I can do this alone" she said with tears forming in her eyes 

Peggy stepped closer and took her hand "your not alone. I'm going to be here with you for every step. Angie, your my best friend and it'll be a cold day in hell if I let you do this alone" she said softly making sure the doctor was in fact listening. 

Angie pulled Peggy close and hugged her "I don't know what I would do without you sometimes" she said softly before looking up at the doctor. She let Peggy go and stared at him. 

Peggy turned when she noticed Angie looking at the doctor "sir" she started "if I may, a word" 

He nodded and led her to the hall "is their anyway I can be in there with her" Peggy asked softly

"You really shouldn't be" 

"She's my best friend. She's in there shaking right now" 

"Theirs things you might not like to see" 

"I can assure you I've seen worse" she said sharply 

He bit his lip as he thought. "Alright. But just this once. Any other visits are to be done alone" 

"Thank you" Peggy said as she felt a wave of relief pass over her. Stepping back into the room she smiled at Angie before walking to her side 

Angie returned the smile as she realized their little act had worked 

"So it looks like your wondering if your with child" the doctor said as he looked over the notes scribbled down by his secretary 

"Th-that's right" Angie said shakily. This time she wasn't faking. 

"Well then let's at this started" he said before walking over to the two women. 

Peggy moved out of his way, but watched him intently as he laid Angie back on the bed and lifted her shirt. Slowly he pressed around on her stomach and Peggy felt Angie flinching. 

Angie was in pain as he pressed her stomach. She tried her hardest not to show it, but when he pressed on her side she let out a small cry 

Peggy quickly looked down at Angie with sympathy. She hated seeing her in pain, even if it was just a little. 

"I see" he said "tell me where it hurts the most" he said as he continued pressing on her stomach 

"Right there" Angie said as he was pressing rather hard against her

"What is it" Peggy asked as she saw the look on his face. 

"There's definitely something there, but I can't be sure. It could be a number of things" he said "this next test is usually done by the father" he said softly before walking between her legs 

"Woah" Peggy said as she stepped closer to him "what do you think your doing" she said defensively 

"Peg" Angie said softly and Peggy didn't budge 

"Like I said. This is usually done by the father. Makes the mother more comfortable" 

"Let her do it" Angie said rather quickly and they both turned to see her 

"Excuse me" he said a bit in shock 

Peggy's face was painted with shock. She was trying her hardest to make it seem as if she's never been in that area before. 

"You said it's usually done by someone the mother is comfortable with. Let her do it. We grew up together and I trust her more than anyone" Angie said softly "I rather have my best friend do it than a stranger" 

Peggy couldn't argue with Angie, so she turned to see the doctor 

"Um...." He said as he thought "are you sure about that" 

"I'm positive" she said confidently "I trust her. Besides, I don't think her boyfriend will mind" she teased trying to lighten the mood 

Peggy chuckled softly "I hope he wouldn't" she smiled 

"Alright" he sighed as he's never seen anything like this before. 

Peggy gave Angie's hand a small squeeze before walking to where the doctor stood. She felt Angie's body instantly relax when she started removing her clothing "what exactly am I doing" Peggy asked as Angie was just in her panties 

The doctor instructed her on how the next test would go. When she heard how is was done she was glad it would be her doing and not his

Without question the doctor stepped aside so he wouldn't see anything. 

Peggy did the test and told him what she saw before slipping Angie's panties back on. 

As Peggy did the next test Angie tried not to squirm, make noise, or smile. It was a rather pleasing test and with it being Peggy it only made it that much better. 

Peggy looked up at the doctor with concern as she put Angie's pants back on. Walking over she washed her hands, before returning to Angie's side. 

When she was fully dressed again, Angie sat up. She grabbed Peggy's hand as she was dying to know what it all meant

The nerves in both women were shot. Both shaking, trembling to know the results. Were they mothers? Or did Angie go through that for nothing? 

The doctor looked over his notes "congratulations" he smiled "your pregnant" he walked out the door, giving them privacy 

Peggy immediately wrapped Angie up in her arms as she pulled her off the table. Suddenly she felt more fragile. Like she would break if Peggy held her too tightly 

Angie couldn't stop smiling "Peggy" she smiled as she felt her feet hit the floor 

"I know" Peggy whispered as she held her close. She pressed her head against Angie's before she felt a tear in her eye. She let it fall as she kissed Angie 

Angie hardly ever saw Peggy cry. It just wasn't her. Seeing her this happy made Angie all the happier. She kissed her deeply before breaking and wiping Peggy's tear away "come on English. Let's head home where we can actually celebrate" she said before walking to the door 

Peggy followed her without thought. 

\--

Over the next few weeks, Angie spent most nights and mornings in the washroom. 

She never woke Peggy, never had the heart to. 

She simply slipped out of the bed without the British spy knowing. 

But today was different. She couldn't stop. Her throat burned from the acid and she needed something, anything to drink. 

She stood and walked to the sink. Before she could get something she was back at the toilet. 

She tried a few more times, but couldn't seem to stand for very long. 

Angie looked out the door at the woman sleeping in the bed. So peacefully, so sweetly, she couldn't wake her.

But she needed her 

Her hormones were getting the best of her and she started crying. She sat beside the toilet crying. Crying harder than she ever has before. And she has no idea why. 

She's living the perfect life, what does she have to cry about? Her perfect wife? That their expecting their first child? That she's living in a mansion? Or maybe it's we job. Her dream job. Up on the stage living the life she's always wanted. 

She had nothing to cry about, yet she cried. 

Peggy was fast asleep. She didn't hear Angie leave the bed as she had a rough night. She was out late at the office, before coming home. 

Peggy promised herself she wouldn't do dangerous work. Angie needed her. She couldn't afford to get hurt, or worse. 

She was having a lovely dream when she heard crying. She thought it was apart of her dream and she frantically looked for her wife, needing to know she was okay. 

She couldn't see her, but she heard her. 

Her heart started racing. Sweat began to fall down her forehead, and she quickly say up. 

Realizing it was only a dream, she looked beside her 

"Angie" she asked as she didn't see her. 

The weeping hadn't stopped. 

Looking into the washroom, Peggy felt a tug at her heart 

"Darling why didn't you wake me" she asked softly as she sat beside Angie. She wrapped her arm around her and held her close 

Angie sank into Peggy's arms as she continued to cry "y-you were so peaceful. I c-couldn't wake y-you" she cried 

Peggy pulled her close "darling what's got you crying" she whispered softly 

"I don't know" she whispered "I've got the perfect life, but I still cry" she said as she buried her face in Peggy's neck 

"Hormones" Peggy whispered "I think your getting the first of many" she said softly 

"Well I don't want em" she grumbled as her crying was slowly stopping. 

Being in Peggy's arms did wonders on this woman. 

Peggy smiled and picked her up. She carried her back to bed before kissing her softly 

She paid beside Angie, and had one hand around her waist. Keeping her close. 

"You hear that little one" she said as she looked down to Angie stomach. Her hand slowly brushing across the skin "you've got to be good for mommy now" she smiled as she spoke to their child. 

Angie couldn't stop smiling as Peggy did so. It was beautiful, perfect, all she's ever needed. 

Some people feared this woman. Shook in her presence. But Angie never saw that. Never understood how people could fear a woman this soft. This loving. Caring. Compassionate. This perfect. 

Peggy moved and lifted Angie shirt before kissing her stomach "darling, you don't know this yet, but your mommy and I love you very much. Try not to cause her too much pain" she said softly 

Angie laid on the bed and watched as Peggy spoke to their child. She let one of her hands run through Peggy's hair. 

Peggy was running out of things to say. She turned to Angie with a smile before kissing her tummy again and returning to her side "what's that grin for" she asked softly

"You. How amazing you are. How perfect, sweet, caring, and loving you are" she smiled and pulled Peggy closer. She placed a soft kiss upon her lips 

Peggy smiled and kissed her deeply "darling your all those things as well" she said softly as she broke the kiss and held her close "I love you Angie. More than I ever thought possible"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So their pregnant! 
> 
> Peggy's speaking to their baby! Awe! 
> 
> That scene with Daniel was incredibly hard to write, so I hope I did okay. 
> 
> Let me know what it think in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Angie woke up everyday and threw up. 

She hated morning sickness 

And so did Peggy 

She hated seeing Angie in this much pain. Hated knowing their was really nothing she could do about it. She hated that she couldn't make this pain better 

Peggy got up every morning and made them both tea. She spent the first few hours of her day on the bathroom floor with Angie. 

Some days she cried. Others she just sat there. 

As sick as she was in the morning, Angie never missed a shift. 

It's been a few weeks since they've gotten the news and Angie was starting to get a little tummy. 

She wasn't ready to tell people and tried to hide it, but Peggy found it adorable 

"Darling, don't hide it. It's our child" Peggy said softly as she noticed Angie was trying to wear her slightly larger clothes 

"I have to" 

"And why is that" 

"If people found out I was pregnant, their gonna want to know the father. That's not really an option in our case" 

"Tell them he recently passed. Put those good acting skills to use" Peggy said softly as she walked over to her wife. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her from behind. She smiled as she held Angie, letting her hand gently rub her tummy "I love you. Both of you" she said softly before kissing her cheek 

Angie leaned back in her arms. She felt safe when she held her. Like Peggy's arms would shield her from the world "we love you too" she whispered before putting her hands on Peggy's that held her tummy "your gonna make a great mother peg" 

"It is you that will make the great mother. I'll simply be trying to get to your level" she whispered before noticing the time. She really did have to go. She couldn't be late for work again

Angie's eyes landed on the clock before she pulled out of Peggy's arms "we're gonna be late" 

"Darling please, don't go to that god awful diner. Quit, please" 

"Peggy we've been through this. I need to have a job" 

"Why? You and I both know I make more than enough to support us and our little addition. Please, just until the child is born" 

"Why is this bothering you so much" she asked as she turned to cup Peggy's cheeks in her hands 

"I don't know if I can take knowing those....men....are harassing you" her voice was painted with emotion. She knew if she was there one time to witness someone harassing Angie when she was pregnant, she would lose her cool. 

"Peggy, I'm fine. They do it all the time, doesn't even bother me" she said softly before thinking "why is this getting to you all of a sudden"

"Angie..." She let her voice trail off as she thought of the best way to say this "I love you, more than anything. It's always pains me to know your at that place being harassed. But now it's different. Standing here right now, holding you, your different. Your fragile, softer even. Your carrying our child. I can't stand to know those jerks are harming you when your this fragile" 

"Peggy I'm pregnant. Not made of glass" she teased with a smile 

But Peggy wasn't laughing. 

"Alright. I'll stay home today, but I'm going back tomorrow" 

Peggy knew that was the best she was gonna get from her right now. And honestly it was enough for today. To know Angie was at home, safe and sound "thank you" she whispered before kissing her softly 

"But if I'm staying home, you have to promise you won't be out chasing bad guys. I need you to come every night. I can't raise our child alone" the very thought of losing Peggy was enough to kill her 

"I've already told my self I'm done with the dangerous work. But I will have to occasionally. But darling, you have to know I'm always going to come home to you. I won't let you raise this child alone" 

"I know you will" she smiled softly before bringing her lips to Peggy "now go, you can't be late" 

Peggy smiled into the kiss "yes ma'am" she whispered against her lips. 

Angie was the only person Peggy would ever bow down to. It simply wasn't Peggy to give up, but for Angie, she would easily crumble to pieces. Angie had her respect. Not just as a woman, but as a person as well. She was her kryptonite, and oh how she loved her kryptonite 

When Peggy finally let her go, she walked to the door before speaking again "I'll see you later my love" 

Angie couldn't help but smile "have a good day Pegs" she said before Peggy left. 

When she was gone Angie called the Automat. Requested her sick day and crawled back into bed 

\--

Peggy's day was eventful. 

The SSR had finally caught the man they were looking for and it was Peggy's turn to interrogate him. 

She knew this man was a murder, they all did. But someone had misplaced the files. 

Their was a mole in the SSR and she was gonna find him. But first she had to deal with the criminal. 

She couldn't do much but threaten him, and he did the same to her. Swore he would find the one thing she couldn't live without and take it away. 

She's heard that speech too many times to count now 

But it was different this time. This man would be released. Set out into the world to do exactly that. 

When lunch finally rolled around, said man was out and set free. 

Peggy got right to lunch orders. She needed all the time she could get.

She didn't take long to get their food and return to the office. She was in a hurry and passed out the food before leaving again. 

She stopped by the diner to get Angie's favorite pie. Blueberry. Yes the young woman liked rhubarb, but that was only with schnapps. She wasn't to be drinking with child. 

When Peggy finally made it home she realized she had far more time on her hands than she thought. Which was good. The more time she could spend with Angie the better. 

"Darling" she called out as she closed the door. 

She heard a loud "umph" followed by a bang and she went running towards the sound, dropping the pie and grabbing her gun from her purse. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring at Angie. Gun pointed at the man on the ground. The same man she recently released from custody 

"Angie" she said softly 

Angie's face was plastered with sheer horror. She held a candlestick covered in blood. Her little white number, the one she only wore with Peggy around, was splatted with blood. The man lay on the ground bleeding. It was obvious she hit him in the head 

"Peggy" she said shakily and as soon as she spoke tears fell from her eyes. Did she really just hit him? Oh god. She did. 

Angie began to shake as she turned to look at the man. Then to her hands. She dropped the object in her hands and stepped back. She was freaking out and couldn't control her self 

Peggy immediately went to Angie's side, wrapping her in her arms. She kept the gun in her hand but pointed at the ground "darling it's alright. I'll take care of everything I promise. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Her voice was soft, filled with concern 

Angie couldn't speak. Couldn't stop shaking. She clung to Peggy, scared to let go. On any other day the feeling of Peggy's gun against her back would freak her out, but today she didn't even notice. She just needed this woman. Needed her comfort as she freaked out 

"I'm here Angie" Peggy said softly as she moved to set her gun on the counter "I've got you, and I'm never letting go" she felt Angie start to sob. Harder than she ever has before. Her body trembled in Peggy's arms. It was a feeling Peggy hated. She didn't like knowing Angie was this upset. That she was this scared. 

Peggy continued to speak to Angie in a soft and calming voice, just needing to calm this woman. 

After quite a long time, Angie had managed to burry herself in Peggy's arms. Her face pressed to Peggy's neck, hands tightly holding Peggy's collar. 

Peggy's arms were wrapped around Angie, holding her closer than ever. 

Her shaking had stopped, she was now calm. Breathing softly in Peggy's arms 

"Darling" Peggy said softly "I need to call this in" 

Angie's hands tightened around Peggy's collar as the realization of what happened set in. 

"What's gonna happen to me" she asked shakily 

"Nothing. And I'm going to make sure of that" Peggy pulled back just a bit to look into Angie's eyes. Slowly she brought her hands to Angie's that held her collar. 

Angie's hands fell into Peggy's when they were touched 

Peggy took one of her hands within her own and turned to walk towards the phone. It was apparent Angie was still scared as she clung to Peggy's side 

Twenty minutes later the house was swarming with SSR agents 

"Agent Carter" they heard which caused Peggy to turn 

"Yes" she asked clearly annoyed 

Ever since Thompson became chief, it's been pure hell for everyone else 

"What the hell happened here" he hissed. 

Angie had remained beside Peggy through it all. She clung to her side as she was still terrified. It was normal for her to act this way. She clung to the one she trusted and no one seemed to care 

Thompson stopped when he noticed the blood on Angie's figure. 

Angie still wore barely any clothing. Her tummy just barely showing, her legs on full display. 

Thompson found it incredibly attractive "miss, you need to come with me" 

"Like hell she will" Peggy hissed, wrapping her arm around Angie that stood behind her. She's never been one to follow his orders, so why start now 

"Margaret I'm not having this conversation with you. She's coming in for questioning" 

"Then I'm coming too" 

"That's cute" he said as he stepped forward and reached for Angie 

Peggy quickly swatted away his hands "she will not be coming in your care" 

"Remember your place" he hissed 

"And you remember yours" she said sternly 

"Are you threatening me" 

Peggy didn't answer. She simply turned and walked away with Angie. She was pissed and needed to cool off. 

She found Daniel and spoke to him in a calm voice "Daniel I need you to take us in" 

"What" he asked confused 

Peggy moved, showing Daniel the blood on Angie's outfit 

"Oh" he sighed before opening the car door "why isn't Jack taking you in" 

"Do you really think it's best for him to take us" she said softly 

Daniel knew of the two of them. He was at the wedding after all "good point. Get in" he said softly as he opened the back seat "does she have a change of clothes" he took notice to what she was wearing. 

Peggy had yet to tell him she was expecting a child, and it would certainly raise questions as she had a small tummy. That and she had very little clothes on, very exposed to everyone. 

Peggy was well aware that angie was exposed, it was something that made her very uncomfortable "yes, but it's in the bed room. I've avoided going in that room as they don't need to see two women staying in the same room" she whispered as she let Angie slide into the car. When she was sitting Peggy took off her jacket and gave it to Angie, giving her something to cover herself with 

Daniel nodded "I'll watch her, go get her proper clothes. We don't need jack getting handsy with her like he did Dottie" 

Peggy remembered that day. All too well as it was rather funny. Jack getting handsy with a deadly Russian spy. How could it not be funny?

With a small nod, Peggy looked down at Angie "darling I'm going to be right back"

Angie's hand grabbed Peggy's as she was terrified of being separated 

"It's alright, Daniels here and he's going to keep you safe" she said softly before squeezing her hand and turning to Daniel "keep her safe"

"I know, now go before Jack wonders why your still here" he said softly before stepping to the door Angie was behind. He leaned against it, hiding her form everyone else.

"Thank you" Peggy said softly before sneaking her way upstairs. It wasn't easy and it took her some time, but eventually she made it to their bedroom. She closed the door, locking it behind her before going to their closet. She grabbed a duffle bag, filling it with a few sets of clothes for the both of them. 

She opened the small safe she kept in the back of their closet, pulling out some foreign money and slipping it into her purse along with both their passports. 

When she had everything gathered, she used the phone in their bedroom to call Jarvis. She told him to meet them at the SSR building. She told him they would be inside for some time, but that Daniels car would hold a bag. He was to retrieve it and wait, but stay hidden. 

He agreed before hanging up. Peggy quickly made sure she wasn't forgetting anything. As she walked to the door she dropped the bag and went into their private bathroom. She grabbed Angie's morning sickness medicine before grabbing the bags again and walked to the window. She looked to the ground, making sure their wasn't any agents before dropping the bag to the ground. 

She heard it smack before looking out the window again. Still their was no one. 

She climbed out the window and into the small edge of a support beam. She carefully stepped over to a pipe. Grabbing on she gently climbed down the side of the home. She swore she wouldn't mention this to Angie as the last time she nearly died. 

Peggy grabbed the bag, putting it on her back before going to the edge of the building. She gently poked her head around and met Daniels gaze at the car. 

Daniel stared at the woman. He didn't recognize her at first and just stared. 

After a moment he got the hint and walked around the car. He got into the drivers seat and started the car "count to ten, open the door, and scoot over" he said softly 

Angie didn't quite understand what he meant, but she listened. When she got to ten, she opened for door. She slid over as she felt the car start to move. 

It was slow at first and she feared he was leaving Peggy. 

Seeing the car door open, Peggy counted to ten before running towards the moving vehicle. She threw the bag in before slipping in and closing the door. 

"Nice work" she smiled to Daniel "I wasn't sure if you'd remember that"

"You kidding. That's got to be the coolest thing we do" he chuckled 

Peggy moved the bag so she could get closer to Angie "darling I need you to get changed" 

"Care to explain what the hell just happened" she exclaimed 

"A few years ago we were on a mission. He was by the car, I sneaked out of the building with sensitive information. The only thing between me and car was a bunch of enemy agents. I knew I couldn't take them alone so we did what we just did. Got out of there before they even noticed we were even there" she smiled softly before turning to the bag. She pulled out proper clothes for Angie, before handing them to her 

Angie just stared at her "your both absolutely crazy" 

"It worked" Daniel laughed 

Peggy was happy to see Angie was back to being happy. She didn't like seeing her scared like she was before. But she also knew it would only get worse from here on. 

When Angie put her hands at the hem of her small dress she noticed the blood and began shaking again. 

Peggy took note. She put her hands on Angie's "darling" 

"I can't...."

"That's alright. Let me" she whispered before looking up at Daniel 

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna look" he sighed as he really meant that. Angie was Peggy's gal and he respected that. 

Peggy nodded. She trusted Daniel and knew his word was credible. She looked over at the terrified Angie. 

They wouldn't have long in the car and Angie needed to put on proper clothes. 

Peggy gently put her hands on the bottom of Angie's white number and lifted it over her head. She tried her hardest not to get too handsy as this wasn't exactly the proper time for that. But the sight of Angie was breathtaking. She set the blood stained clothing beside her before taking Angie's stockings and slipping them up her perfect legs. 

She clipped them to her panties before slipping on her skirt. Her hand gently touched Angie's stomach. She held it for a moment, needing to know Angie and the child was alright. Noticing nothing seemed wrong, Peggy slipped Angie's top on, buttoning it op before tucking it in. She slipped on her jacket before turning and closing the bag of clothes. 

Angie's hands found Peggy's cheeks, and she pulled her into a soft kiss. When their lips parted Angie smiled and whispered into Peggy's ear "I've never been more turned on in my entire life. You are dressing me everyday" 

Hearing Angie's words made a smile form on Peggy's lips. 

Peggy moved to properly sit back in the seat. She let Angie curl up into her side as Peggy's arm was around her. It wouldn't be long until they were at the phone company, and Peggy was determined to keep Angie calm until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update everything! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about any of my stories! 
> 
> I'm planning smaller fics to write in the meantime. I've just been rather busy lately. 
> 
> But onto this update. 
> 
> How do you guys like the idea of Angie in trouble like this? What do you think Jack will do to the cute waitress now in his custody? Will Peggy be able to keep her safe in the SSR offices?


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally arrived at the SSR, Peggy put her arm around Angie's back, keeping her close. They needed to be carful with how much attention they gave one another as this was still very much dangerous for them both. 

Peggy left the bag in the car, knowing Jarvis would be by soon to grab it. 

She looked at Daniel who had an uneasy look on his face "what is it" 

"Your too close to her. Let her walk just in front of you, but no touching" he whispered and Peggy let her go. 

Daniel let the two of them go first, and when they made it to the offices he took the two of them to the interrogation room "don't answer any questions Thompson has. He may threaten you, Angie, but Peggy won't let him harm you" he said behind the closed door "he will play dirty, but you have to keep yourself together. When he can't get anything out of you, they will send me in. My questions will be much more on your side" 

"Agent Thompson wants to arrest you" Peggy said softly "his questions will get you to admit cold blooded murder. Daniels will show its self defense and you'll be let go" she held Angie's hand as they both sat on the far side of the table. Peggy gently lifted the cuffs and looked at Daniel "I don't have to, do I?" 

"If you don't, he will" he said softly and Peggy gently cuffed Angie to the table 

"It's only precautionary, my darling" she said softly and the look on Angie's face was sheer terror "Daniel you better leave. You've done more than enough to help us, I don't want you getting pulled into helping us commit a murder" 

Daniel nodded before leaving the room 

"Why must I be cuffed? Why will he want to frame me for a murder I didn't want to commit?" Angie questioned as this was all terrifying for her 

Peggy gently let her hand fall upon Angie's stomach, feeling their child "everyone in this room must be cuffed. Your seen as the enemy right now, and therefore your dangerous. Are they too tight? I can loosen them if they are" she asked and felt her own heart begin to race. What if she couldn't keep Angie safe? What if she couldn't keep their child safe from Jacks beatings? "He is your enemy right now. He doesn't know you, he only knows what he's seen. A girl covered in blood at a crime scene. Mentally it points to you. But he didn't witness anything. Darling you have to understand he will play dirty. He will say and do things your not going to like. By no means will you let him know about our child. He will only demand more and harm you further" Peggy had tears in her eyes. She truly didn't want Angie in this position 

"The cuffs are fine, but your going to let him harm me" she asked and grew scared. Not of Peggy, but of the fact that she wasn't safe anymore 

"No. Heavens no Angie. I'd never let anyone harm a single hair on your entire body, but there are more men here than I can hold off. If for some ungodly reason I can't be here, I want you to be ready" she sighed and let her hand continue to rub Angie's small stomach "you and this child are the only things that matter to me. The only things I'll ever care about. Which is why you must tell them it was me. That you came downstairs and I beat him. That the blood splattered across you from the angle at which I hit him" 

"No" Angie said quickly and rested her hands on Peggy's that currently held her stomach "you can't take the fall for this" 

"Angie that man was in here earlier. He committed a few crimes that I couldn't pin on him and he walked free. He was in my home, I'll say he went through my things and when I tried to stop him he fought back" she spoke softly "you have to. This is the only way we all walk out of this" knowing this would happen, Peggy needed sometype of mark on her body showing this man attacked her "darling, look away" she said as she held her arm up against the table 

"No! Stop it!" Angie said as she reached for Peggy's arm, but couldn't due to the cuffs 

Peggy slammed her arm down on the table, breaking it clean in half. She winced in pain but held it in as they didn't need to know it was just now being broken 

Angie closed her eyes and looked away as she heard the cracking of Peggy's bones. 

Before either could say another word the door opened 

"Agent Thompson" Peggy spoke sternly, blocking out the pain in her arm 

"Carter I need a word with your friend here" he demanded and Peggy didn't move a muscle "that means leave" 

"Anything you have to ask her, I will be present for" 

Thompson went to protest, but stopped. He tossed the stick and carrot down on the table before speaking to Angie "now miss....Martinelli was it? We can do this two ways. You cooperate and walk away with the carrot, or you stay quiet and I use the stick" 

"Like hell you will" Peggy hissed "I'll be damned if you use either of those on her" 

"Marge one more word and your outta here" he growled and Peggy say back down in her chair. She didn't need to start anything unless needed "what's your choice miss" he asked once more 

Angie looked at Peggy and said nothing, remaining quiet like she was instructed to do 

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this" Jack sighed and picked up the stick. He walked around the table and when he went to hit Angie, Peggy grabbed the stick from his hands 

"I told you not to harm her" she hissed through gritted teeth 

Jack pulled back on the sick and hit Peggy with it instead "this is my-" he was cut off when Peggy punched him in the face 

"Don't cross me Thompson" she warned and stood firmly between the cuffed Angie and Thompson 

"Your not going to do anything to me" he laughed softly and stood back up 

"There was a time when that was true. But not anymore" she said coldly as she stared Thompson in the eyes 

He had enough. He walked to the door and yelled for some men to get her out of here. 

Peggy knew this would happen and quickly turned to Angie "darling tell him it was me" she said quietly before turning back to fight off the oncoming men "get your hands off me" she demanded before punching one in the face. He fell back and she shoved the other against the wall, looking around she waited for more men to come in. 

Surly enough a few more entered the room. She grabbed one and hit his head against the table before turning to grab the carrot. It wasn't the best, but she managed to hit a few men pretty hard before tossing it aside. Grabbing a man in front of her, she threw him into the man beginning to stand. 

When she felt an arm go around her neck, she used that man to jump up and kick the one approaching her. When her feet hit the ground she pulled her elbow up and crashed it into the man currently holding her. She kicked the man trying to get up, before punching one that was coming towards her. 

Never had Peggy ever fought this many men before and never had an opponent ever gotten up this soon. 

When she went to throw a man against the wall, another man grabbed her from behind. She tried to free herself but another man grabbed her legs, holding her up so she couldn't fight back. 

She twisted and turned to get free, trying anything to get back to Angie. Her efforts were useless as multiple men now carried her out the doors and down the hall. They tied her to a chair and she caught the eye of Daniel who watched impatiently. 

"I'll take her from here" Daniel directed and the men let her go, knowing she was tied up and under his control now 

"Let me go" she demanded 

"You know I can't do that. Just stay here and I'll take care of Angie. As long as she keeps her mouth shut I'll get my way with interrogating her" it was then that Daniel looked down and noticed the misshaped bone I'be Peggy's arm "geezus Peg" he hissed and reached for his arm 

Peggy turned away from him "Angie didn't kill him Daniel, I did" 

"You think Jacks gonna believe that" he whispered 

"I'm hoping so" she said with emotion in her voice "Daniel, Jack has the stick. He's going to beat her. He's going to beat my child" She hissed in a low tone "I can't let him harm either of them" she pleaded, knowing Daniel cared about that child "you have to let me go"

"Peggy" he said as he walked back to her "I can't and you know that. He doesn't know about the child, and he never will. As long as he doesn't get too close, he won't notice her tummy okay?" He sighed before standing to leave again. 

"Fine" Peggy hissed as he walked away "but don't say I didn't warn you" 

When he was gone, and she was alone, she opened her hand, revealing the keys to her current cuffs that she managed to snag from Daniel's pocket. When she made it back to the hall she heard a loud scream. One that couldn't be Angie's. It was a mans scream and when the door opened jack was furious "you mean to tell me YOU murdered him" he hissed at Peggy who now stood just before him 

Peggy's eyes met Angie's who sat in the chair. She felt a wave of relief when Angie nodded saying she was okay "it was my case, and he broke into my home. Of course I killed him. I found him standing in the kitchen, going through my things. I went to stop him and he attacked me. The only thing I could do was defend my self. I had no idea Angie was right behind me. I hit him in the head with a candlestick and the blood must have sprayed Angie" 

"But conveniently none got on you" he asked in disbelief of everything 

"Thompson do you know how many I've killed?" 

"No" 

"Too many to keep track. Each one I become better at it. It's not exactly a skill I like having, but it's one that helped me tonight. I know exactly how to hit a man to not only kill him, but make the blood splatter in a different direction. You've caught me, the murder, now let her go" she demanded and slightly motioned to Angie 

"Yeah right" he hissed finding the entire story amusing 

Peggy held up her broken arm, hating that she has to show her injuries "it was self defense"

Jacks eyes went wide, slightly in disbelief, slightly curious for the truth 

"Let her go Thompson, she's as much the victim here as he is" 

"Not until I figure out the real story" he hissed and stepped forwards, trying to grab her 

Peggy had enough. She knew what she had to do, and took action. Punching him in the throat she ran to Angie. Quickly she freed her from the cuffs and turned around to see Jack in the door way. She quickly moved Angie to stand behind her, getting defensive over her wide and child. 

Angie stood behind Peggy, shaking with fear. Her hand moved to gently trickle over Peggy's broken arm, scared it was worse than it looked.

Jack stood still with a smile on his face, holding a gun to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like where I'm taking this! 
> 
> Will Peggy be able to save Angie and her child with a broken arm? Will jack shoot them? 
> 
> I'm making this story extra feelsy for a certain friend! So I hope you don't mind the crazy feels this will bring!


	5. Chapter 5

"Put the gun down" Peggy demanded as her hold on Angie tightened. 

Angie stood just behind Peggy, shaking in fear. In a moment of desperation, she let her hands move to Peggy's waist, holding onto the woman she loved for dear life. She felt as if her body was shrinking, becoming so small someone could easily smash her like a bug

Peggy hadn't even noticed Angie's hands on her, her sole focus was on Thompson 

"Your not leaving" he growled and slightly tilted the gun, motioning for them to take a seat 

"We are fine standing" she hissed and met Daniels eyes behind Jack, pleading for some type of help getting Angie out of here. 

All she needed was to get Angie outside. Mister Jarvis would take her from there. 

But how? How was she to get out of this mess?

"Who killed that man" he hissed, gun still very much pointed at them 

Peggy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jack "I want to hear her say it" 

Peggy felt her heart stop. She knew she was the only thing standing between Angie and a gun, and she wasn't moving. 

"P-Peggy killed him" she said shakily "mister please, c-can you put the gun away" 

Jack closed the door behind them, smiling devilishly at the two of them "depends doll, what are you gonna do for me?"

"Thompson!" Peggy hissed "you will not touch either of us" 

He stepped forward, placing the cold piece of metal to Peggy's head. 

Peggy dared him to pull the trigger. She was standing her ground and staring right back into his eyes 

"Please" Angie cried from behind Peggy "I'll do anything just don't hurt her" 

Peggy's hand tightened on Angie's waist, warning her to stop talking 

Angie swallowed hard and retreated her hands from Peggy's sides. Her heart was racing as she brought her hands to the top buttons of her blouse, gently starting to undo them 

Peggy's eyes remained on the very much interested Jack. Her heard yearned for Angie, wanting to make this stop. 

Angie walked around to the desk, leaving the safety of being behind Peggy. She gently set down on top of the desk, heart racing. She continued undoing her shirt, holding back tears. 

Jack gently let the gun to Peggy's head fall to his side "try anything Carter, and I'll shoot her" he hissed before stepping closer to the woman on the desk. Gently he placed the cold metal between her knees, spreading her legs with an evil grin 

Angie was shaking, and Peggy could see it. The way she fumbled to unbutton her blouse, it killed Peggy. 

She waited and watched, hating everything about this. 

She pierced her eyes shut and hated her self for what she was about to do. When she opened her eyes she looked down to Jacks pants, seeing them grow stiff as the mini Jack started getting longer. She was completely disgusted, but knew he was plenty distracted. 

Using this Peggy walked up behind him as he stood just between Angie's legs. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling tight. 

Jack struggled, dropping the gun in the process. 

Peggy kicked it aside as he struggled to get free. Slowly his efforts became useless and he fell limp in Peggy's arms. 

When he was out, Peggy let him fall to the ground before going to Angie. She wrapped her up in her arms and a tear ran down her face as she kissed her neck gently "angie" Peggy cried 

Angie pulled her extremely close, crying into the crook of her neck. Her hands dug into Peggy's sides as she shook in her arms "Peggy" she whispered 

"I know" Peggy whispered before kissing her gently "but we can't sit here. It's not safe, love" 

"I'm following you" she whispered and gently let Peggy go. She hid her feelings knowing they really didn't have time to react. She buttoned her shirt back up before following Peggy to the door. 

When Peggy opened it she walked out as if nothing happened. She found Daniel not far from the door and nodded to him before stepping into the elevator. 

Once the doors where closed, Peggy's arms were fully around Angie once again "darling you have no idea how sorry I am" 

"Pegs it's okay. I did that on my own free will" 

"He was forcing you and I let it go further" she said as tears stung her eyes "I can't express how deeply sorry I am"

"English, I'm fine. I've got you here now and we're both safe. Stop worrying about it" she whispered softly as she cupped Peggy's face in her hands 

"I know but-"

"No buts. You saved me from having to go through that. Let's not relive it, okay? We can talk about it later. When we are somewhere safe" she whispered before gently kissing her 

As soon as the doors opened, Peggy let her go. But kept her eyes on the younger woman as she stepped out of the elevator. Gently Peggy followed and led her through the phone company before stepping outside 

"What are we going to do now?" She asked a bit confused 

Peggy's smile told her she already had a plan "you'll see" she whispered before walking off into the street. 

Angie shook her head and followed just behind Peggy 

Peggy walked up to a man leaning against a car "mister Jarvis" she smiled softly 

"Mrs Carter" he smiled before turning to Angie "Mrs Carter" he nodded slightly with the biggest grin 

Angie hadn't been addressed by Peggy's name in quite some time. Peggy often called her that when she wanted a romantic night, but that was the extent of it. Hearing it fall from someone else's lips was a real shock, but a nice one that at "fancy" she smiled brightly 

She really ought to get her name legally changed to Carter. She wanted to wear Peggy's name. Make this whole marriage thing official. But for those who knew Peggy as her friend, she couldn't. Didn't need them asking why she adopted her friends name. 

That and Peggy's job. Someone goes looking for Peggy Carter, they could easily find Angela Carter. 

"Shall we" Jarvis asked as he opened the back seat for the two of them

"Sure, but can I know where we are going?" Angie asked as she slipped into the back seat 

"You'll see darling" Peggy smiled as she slipped in beside Angie. Gently she rested her hand on Angie's leg, keeping her calm. 

Angie had too many emotions inside her. Too many that needed to be let out and Peggy could clearly see it on her face. When the door was fully closed, and Jarvis was properly in the front seat, Angie burst into tears. Letting what happened finally show. 

The fear of almost being raped, the fear of a gun pressed to Peggy's head, of the same gun between her knees. The feeling of that man pressed against her like that. Feeling just how stiff he was in his pants. Feeling his stiffness against her panties like that. 

It was all too much to hold in any longer. 

Seeing Angie cry, Peggy pulled her close. Holding her head against her chest "darling" she whispered as her hand gently ran through Angie's soft hair 

Angie's arms wrapped around Peggy's side, pulling her crazy close. Squeezing her almost too tight 

Peggy felt Angie squeezing her close, felt her hands digging into her side, just under her ribs. She took the pain knowing how hard that had been on Angie "darling talk to me" Peggy whispered 

"And say what" she mumbled into her side 

"Whatever your feeling" Peggy let her hands fall to Angie's back, gently rubbing it in hopes of soothing her 

"What I'm feeling? I'm terrified pegs. That man almost killed you and you didn't even flinch. He stood so close to me I could feel his...excitement between my legs. Could feel that cold metal against my knee. And all I could do was let it happen" she cried "why? Because if not you'd be dead" she buried her face in Peggy's side, crying hysterically 

"He wouldn't have killed me darling. He was merely threatening" she whispered and squeezed Angie close. It wasn't the best position to hug from so she gently pushed Angie off her "darling, come here" she said before leaning towards her. She gently picked her up and set her down in her lap. 

Legs draping over one of Peggy's legs, she sat between them. Her arms immediately wrapped around Peggy's waist and she buried her face in Peggy's chest. Just needing her warmth and comfort. 

Peggy held her close, squeezing the woman in her arms "do you feel that?"

"Feel what? How tight your holding me?"

"Yes, do you feel it?" 

"Of course I do" Angie sniffled between tears 

"Your safe now. As long as I've got you your safe. I'll never let anything or anyone harm you" she whispered and kissed the top of Angie's head "or our little one for that matter" she smiled brightly

Hearing Peggy speak of the child, Angie leaned back in her arms, tears drying on her face 

Peggy looked deep into her eyes before gently letting one hand move to rub Angie's small stomach "that's right" she whispered to the two of them "I'll always keep you two safe. No matter what the danger, I'll make sure your okay" she smiled faintly before kissing Angie 

Angie cried into the kiss. Not because she was scared, but because she married the best woman on earth. 

Hearing Peggy speak of a child, Jarvis got curious. He looked back and when they parted lips he spoke up "uh....Mrs Carter's, I'm sorry for intruding. But I couldn't help but over hear the mention of a child?" He asked quizzically 

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie's waist and put her head to Angie's. Smiling brightly against the woman she loved 

Angie smiled too, keeping her eyes closed as she rested against Peggy 

"That's right mister Jarvis. Angie's expecting a child" she said with a bigger smile than she thought was possible 

Jarvis nearly swerved off the road "my goodness!" He exclaimed "that's wonderful! Congratulations to you both!" He said happily 

Angie leaned towards Peggy, meeting her lips in a gentle kiss 

"That's why I've requested the place I've had. You see I need these two to always be safe" she smiled and Angie gave her a funny look of confusion 

She simply smiled and kissed her nose "we should be there soon darling"

"I hope you don't mind," Jarvis started "but Ana and I would love to live just down the road. We'd be at your convenience" 

"That would be absolutely perfect. But you really don't have to move for us, you two have lives of your own" she said as she continued to keep Angie close 

"Non sense. Mister stark instructed me to keep care of you, and that's simply what I'll do. Besides, Ana has been dying to meet you" he smiled happily 

"I look forward to meeting her as well" 

"Who's Ana?" Angie whispered to Peggy which caused a chuckle from the British woman 

"Darling, that's his wife" 

"Oh....my apologies fancy" 

"No need. You have yet to meet her. But your both a lot a like, you'll get along just fine" he smiled and continued down the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Peggy is taking Angie?
> 
> And how about Angie almost being raped??
> 
> What do you think the gender of the child is? 
> 
> What will they name their first born?
> 
> I'm really excited to see them as mothers! I hope you are as well :)


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later, Angie found herself feeling quite ill. She sat beside the British woman, resting her head upon her shoulder. Peggy's arm rested in Angie's, upon the younger woman's lap 

Angie fiddled with their fingers while Peggy gazed out the window. Angie took a few deep breaths, trying to settle her stomach. Noticing it wasn't going away, she brought her free hand up to gently rub her stomach 

"Darling?" Peggy asked as she could see Angie wasn't exactly alright 

"I'm okay, just a bit nauseated" she gave Peggy's hand a small squeeze to reassure her she was indeed alright 

Peggy watched as Angie was in fact not alright. She gently placed a kiss on the top of her head before speaking "mister Jarvis, could you possibly pull over?" 

"Of course" he said as he did just that "what ever is the matter?" His tone was a mix between concern and worry 

"We just need some fresh air is all" she smiled reassuringly before opening the door and stepping out 

Angie was indeed grateful Peggy had him pull over. She wasn't sure if she could refrain from throwing up any longer. She got out just after Peggy, taking a few more deep breaths as she stood. 

Peggy stood just beside her, hand holding her lower back "come on" she smiled softly before leading Angie into the woods a bit. When they were out of sight from the car, Peggy stopped and turned to Angie "get sick if you need to" 

"No really pegs" she sighed "I'm fine" 

Peggy watched her and a smile formed on her face as she stepped closer "your face says other wise" 

Angie went to say something but quickly turned away, throwing up 

Peggy stepped closer and pulled Angie's hair from her face. Her hand gently rubbed her back as she tried to soothe Angie 

After a moment, Angie stood back up with a sigh "I'm sorry" 

"You don't have to be sorry, darling. Your pregnant, and this is going to happen" Peggy took a napkin from her pocket and wiped Angie's face "are you alright? Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"I'm good pegs. Let's get going to....say, where are headed" she smirked 

"That's a surprise" Peggy smiled proudly as they walked back to the car 

"Oh come on. You gotta give me something" she exclaimed 

"Calm down Angel, you'll see soon enough" she smiled and led the two of them back to the car. 

Jarvis was standing just out side the car, enjoying the nice day "everything alright" he asked as she two came out of the woods 

Peggy gently rubbed Angie's back "everything is just perfect" she smiled before opening the door for Angie. 

It wasn't long until they were all curled back up into the car and on their way. 

And it took even less time for Angie to fall asleep against Peggy 

Looking at the woman against her, Peggy smiled. She kissed the top of her head and felt a small urge. She wanted Angie to be wrapped up in her arms, not asleep next to her. She knew they would be leaving the car within a matter of minutes, so she moved slow. Turning she wrapped her arms around Angie, one around her waist, one under her knees. She pulled her close, letting her fall asleep once more. Peggy smiled when she heard the soft grumble and slight nudge at her neck. She leaned her head down, curling it close with Angie's. 

They stayed this way for the next few minutes, both women happy with the other. 

When the car finally did come to a stop, Peggy placed a kiss to Angie's forehead before stepping out of the vehicle. She held Angie in her arms as she walked over to Howard. Nodding he motioned to the plane, telling Peggy go ahead. 

When she was on the plane, she found a good place for her to sit while Angie could still remain comfortable. 

She watched with a smile as Angie slept so peacefully. She was absolutely gorgeous and Peggy had no idea how she got this lucky. 

She held her for the entire duration of their flight and when they landed it was early morning. Angie was still sound asleep and Peggy knew she would be for a while. 

She carried her to the car and once again they set off towards their destination. 

It was an hour drive, or what felt like an hour. Peggy had nearly fallen asleep with Angie, but as she nodded off they arrived. Slightly shaking her head to wake herself, she carried Angie out of the car and towards their new home. 

It was a small place, much smaller than their previous home. It was on the beech, surrounded by empty space. They would be completely alone and that's all Peggy wanted for her family. 

Carrying Angie inside, she took her down the hall and into their new bedroom. Laying her down for bed and kissing her forehead, Peggy made her way out to grab their bag from the car. 

"How do you think she'll take to California?" Jarvis asked as he handed Peggy their bag 

"She'll love it. Especially since she'll never have to step foot in that diner again" she smiled before thanking him and heading inside once more. 

Once inside she took their bag to the bedroom and unpacked the few things they had before curling up in bed with Angie. 

She got a good few hours of sleep before she was woken by soft stirring beside her "English?" She heard a soft voice say "where are we" 

She stirred herself, opening her eyes to see Angie's big smile before kissing her sweetly "our new home" she whispered with the biggest smile 

"What do you mean?" Angie asked a bit confused 

"Well we couldn't stay in NewYork, so I found us a new home"

"Where are we?" 

"California. On the beach" she whispered before pulling Angie closer "come on darling, let's go explore our new home" 

With the biggest grin Angie squealed in Peggy's arms. Pulling from them she quickly stood and darted towards the bedroom door 

Peggy couldn't help but smile and follow as Angie ran through the house. Into the kitchen, the living room, every small cabinet, even up the stairs. Once up there and stopped and looked around at the large empty area. No walls, no rooms, just a small toilet in the corner. 

"Peg?" She questioned "is this like a really big bathroom?" 

Peggy walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and holding her from behind. She smiled and slightly nipped at her ear before speaking "I was thinking this could be turned into the baby's room. Of course we'll have to have someone make that into a proper bathroom, but this will give the little one lots of room to grow and play" 

Hearing her words melted Angie's heart "it's perfect peg" she said before patting her arms and stepping out of them "we could have a crib over here, changing table right here. Maybe even a little rocking chair in the corner" she rambled on about what they could do with the room "oh and if it's a girl we could paint it pink, get her a cute little baby blanket. Or if it's a boy we can paint it blue, even get him the cute little outfit that says mommy's boy" she smiled and found herself rubbing her stomach 

Peggy watched and listened with the biggest smile "we can have whatever you'd like darling, but I think we should decide on names before anything else" she slightly stepped forward, hands moving to hold Angie's on her stomach "why don't we grab something to eat before taking a small walk on the beach? Perhaps we can discuss names then?" 

"That sounds absolutely perfect" she whispered before nipping at Peggy's lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to do more than 3 chapters, but here we are at 6. I'm having so much fun giving them a child, I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon. 
> 
> What do you want the child's gender to be? What do you guys think about a name? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you guys think. And yes, they are in California so I'm going to try and make this get closer to season two. Just minus the love triangle between Peg, Jason, and Daniel.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking along the beach, Angie found herself more than happy. She had the woman she loved safe and by her side "so is this house another one of Howard's?" She asked, taking another bite of the bagel she'd been eating

Turning to her wife, Peggy stopped them as they were walking "actually no" she smiled as her hands found the small and quickly growing swell of Angie's stomach "living rent free at Howard's mansion allowed us to save quite a bit of money, so I bought us a home" she smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss upon Angie's stomach "I don't want our little one growing up in the city. Having to struggle with keeping our secret. Here he, or she, can scream it as loud as they'd like and no one would hear. They can run up and down the beach with their friends, screaming and having the time of their lives. They can be free here, we can be free here" she whispered as her eyes met those of her wife, seeing that happy sparkle in them "we don't need to hide here, we don't have to worry, we can be the family we deserve to be" she smiled brightly, hands still holding Angie's stomach

It was clear Peggy had put a lot of time and effort into finding this home. Getting their own place outside of the city was something they always talked about, but never did Angie ever expect to own a gorgeous little cottage on the beach "and your job? Are we safe here?"

"Of course your safe here. No one knows where we are except Jarvis and his wife Ana. They live just up the road and have agreed to help us as much as they can once the baby is born" she smiled as she thought about actually being a mother "Ana is a school teacher, which works out in our favor. If the child were to tell our secret as most children do, she would be there to put all rumors to rest. As for me working...well I'll be working more than I'd like to. I've got the next few weeks off, but after that I'll be working around the clock until the baby is born"

"You've put a lot of thought into this Peg" Angie smiled and truly appreciated all the effort Peggy's put into finding this home.

"I wanted it to be perfect" she smiled softly "you and this baby mean everything to me and I want the two of you to have the best of everything"

Looking into Peggy's eyes, Angie found love. This woman could easily bring down the world, yet here she was. The biggest softie. Sometimes Angie found it hard to believe people could fear such a gentle woman "this place is perfect," Angie smiled and placed her hands on Peggy's that were around her stomach "I know we always talked about getting our own place, but I never thought we would own a place like this. I mean California! This place couldn't have been cheap"

"It wasn't, but we have more than enough money to own this place and live comfortably" she smiled before placing a soft kiss on Angie's lips "but you shouldn't worry about money right now. We can talk all about that later, right now let's talk about names for this one" she let her thumbs gently caress Angie's stomach

"I've been thinking about this actually" Angie smiled brightly

"You have?" Peggy questioned with the happiest of smiles

"Mhm" Angie nodded as she resumed her walk along the beach "if it's a girl I was thinking Ruth, and of its a boy I was thinking James"

Peggy scrunched her nose at those names "as lovely as they are..."

"You hate them"

"Not exactly" Peggy sighed and Angie couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips

"Well let's hear your ideas then"

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking Natalie, and if it's a boy perhaps Henry" she said as she laced their fingers and continued down the beach with her wife

"Natalie" Angie repeated with a smile "I love that, but what about Isabeau?" She asked, thinking of it at the last minute

"Isabeau" Peggy smiled and felt a a warmth in her heart "I absolutely love that" she smiled brightly

"I think we've found a name for a girl" she smiled "I thought this would be harder, Y'know people always talk about how hard it is to choose names"

"Well we've only found a name for a girl. Finding a name for a boy could be even harder" Peggy stated as she thought about all the names she knew "James wasn't bad, but it just doesn't feel good enough for our child"

"Then we will find another" Angie chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought "what about Dominic?"

"Pass" Peggy smiled "Justin?"

"Pass" Angie sighed, clearly not liking the name "Travis?"

"Definitely a pass. Morgan?"

"That ones not bad, but he doesn't feel like a Morgan"

"So it's a boy?" Peggy teased before reaching for the bagel in Angie's hand. Taking it, she took a small bite before handing it back

"Well if it's a boy, it doesn't feel like a Morgan. Not in the way it feels like an Isabeau" she slightly held up her hand to refuse the bagel "you can have it. I don't think the baby was too fond of it"

"Sounds like we've got a picky one on our hands"

"I hope not, but then again it can be anything it wants and I'll still love it" she slightly rubbed her stomach as her mind got lost in thought "are we crazy peg?"

"Yeah we are" she smiled and finished off Angie's bagel "but that's what makes us perfect. We want the impossible and instead of giving up, we make it happen. I mean look at us. Two women who are married and having a child. I'd say we've completely gone against society's expectations"

At Peggy's explanation Angie couldn't help but see it as Peggy did. They defined all the rules placed upon them as women, Peggy more so than her, but they made it work. They made their dreams come true, no matter the cost "I guess your right" she smiled before letting her mind get lost in thought again "now that we've got the perfect home for our family, how are we gonna tell our families about the newest addition" by that she meant the baby, but she knew Peggy would catch that

With a sigh Peggy ran her fingers through her brown curls "Perhaps we invite them over for a little while. Maybe call it a chance for them to see the house"

"Yeah but as soon as they see me their gonna know I've got a plus one"

"You can wear my clothes. Your not that big yet, so it'll hide it perfectly. But until we tell them, you'll have to stay lazy, keep blankets around you just in case"

Nodding Angie thought this might actually work "what about when I need to stand? Like to head to bed? Won't they see then"

"I'll carry you" she always did love the way Angie felt in her arms "We're married, so it's not that weird"

Angie liked the idea of having Peggy carry her around, liked the idea of just being in her arms "only for a few days though. They can get here and get used to the house before we lay it on them"

"Sounds like we've got this all planned out" Peggy smiled and slightly nudged her wife's shoulder

"Except we still don't have a name for a boy" Angie chuckled "but we can figure that out later. We've got plenty of time to find a name"

"Yes we do" Peggy smiled proudly before leaning down and taking Angie in her arms "now what do you say we head back to the house? Maybe start the arrangements for them to visit"

Angie happily wrapped her arms around Peggy, letting the woman carry her "I'd say that's a fantastic idea" she smiled before gently nipping at her lips

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later when their families arrived, both women completely nervous. Angie's stomach had began to grow and it was starting to be too much for Peggy's shirts to hide. Upon walking through the door Peggy smiled "darling I've got them"

"And your sure their big enough to cover me?" Angie asked as she took the shirts Peggy just went out and bought

"Well I don't know. Why don't you try one on and we will find out" she chuckled softly

Will the rolling of her eyes, Angie turned to the couch, taking off the shirt she was wearing and draping of over the back of said couch. Slipping on the larger shirt, she turned to Peggy "well?"

"Can't see a thing" she smiled and stepped forward, wrapping Angie up in her arms. Angie's stomach was small, but it was quickly growing.

Angie easily fell into her embrace, loving the warmth of her arms "what if they figure it out?"

"Then we tell them the truth" Peggy smiled "that's the reason we invited them over in the first place"

"Yeah I guess so" she signed "but ma is gonna be so pissed at you"

"I'd expect nothing less. I did hand her daughter over to a man" at the very thought Peggy clenched, feeling a pull at her heart. It was easily the worst day of Peggy's life, knowing she was the reason Angie was going through that pain

Feeling Peggy clench up Angie reached for her hands, placing them on both sides of her small stomach "we both hurt that day Peg, but those few minutes of pain gave us a lifetime of happiness" she smiled and ran her fingers up and down her wife's forearm

Angie was right, as much as she hated being on the outside of that door, she knew Angie was giving them everything they'd ever need. Letting her hands snake around to Angie's back, Peggy pulled her closer than ever before "I love you, so very much" she whispered against her ear

"I love you too English" she hadn't called Peggy that in some time, and it felt nice to bring it back.

Before Peggy could say anything, Angie noticed cars pulling into their drive "looks like their here" she smiled nervously

Pulling from her arms, Peggy's hands slid around Angie's small frame to hold her stomach once more. It was so small, so fragile. Peggy feared their child wasn't healthy, feared something was wrong. She couldn't see the child, so all she could do was worry and hope it was alright "you ready?"

"Yeah" Angie smiled brightly before placing a quick kiss upon Peggy's lips "do I look alright?"

"You look gorgeous"

"I mean is my stomach noticeable?"

"Not at all" Peggy smiled and heard a soft knock on the door. Turning around, she opened it to her own mother "mum" she smiled excitedly and pulled her closer

"Ma" Angie squealed as Peggy pulled her mother into a hug. Slipping around the two of them she ran into her mothers arms

"Angela" her mother smiled and pulled her daughter close. Parting from her daughter, she looked her over making sure she was in good health

"I'm fine ma" Angie rolled her eyes. She's seen that look far too many times. It was the same look Peggy gave her. Whenever she wasn't in the Brits sight, the Brit would worry. It was cute actually, one of the many things Angie loved about the woman.

"You look like you've gained weight" Andrea, Angie's mother, said softly as she walked into the house. She smiled weakly at Peggy, clearly not found of her daughters choice in love.

"Uh...yeah I've put on a bit of weight..." Angie said nervously and looked to Peggy

Seeing Angie's look, Peggy was quick to react "you have?" She asked surprised

"Oh don't pretend you haven't noticed" Angie sighed as she kept their act going

"No really darling, you look as gorgeous as the day I met you. I really don't think you've gained any weight"

Andrea walked over to her daughter, grabbing her stomach. At the action both women held held breath "you've got a tummy Angie. I'd say your packing on the weight"

Angie's heart was racing. Her mother thought she was simply getting fat and she intended on letting her think that. With a look to Peggy she smiled "see pegs, I've put on weight"

Andrea was skeptical. Why didn't her own wife know about her gaining weight? Shaking the thought from her head she let her daughter go and looked at the house

"Where is Pa?" Angie asked her mother and as of on Que. Peggy asked her mother the same thing

"Yes, where is daddy?" She asked curiously

Hearing Peggy say 'daddy' caught Angie's attention "daddy?" She asked with a playful smile

"That's simply what I've always called him" her smile quickly turned into a smirk as she stepped closer "why? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little" Angie smirked as she leaned her head slightly closer to Peggy's, loving the sexual nature of their conversation

"The men are out by the car. Speaking to Edwin" Elizabeth, Peggy's mother, said rather quickly. As much as she loved the two of them, she wasn't overly found of their dirty talking.

With a soft laugh, Peggy kissed Angie's cheek "don't worry mum, I wouldn't get lewd with Angie when your both around"

At that thought Angie slightly pouted, clearly sad from that thought. It was a joke of course as she didn't need her mother learning about their private activities

"Angela!" Andrea exclaimed, clearly not liking the way her daughter was pouting

"Oh lighten up Ma" Angie sighed "it's not like you and Pa have never been lewd" she stated, knowing they have. Which was a thought that she didn't care to think about

Andrea was a proper woman, one that never spoke of such things. So hearing her daughter be so casual about it was a shock to her "we are not talking about this" she sighed

Noticing the awkwardness of the conversation, Elizabeth cleared her throat "your new home is beautiful" she smiled

Peggy didn't mind the way her and Angie spoke. They were a married couple and it came naturally to the pair, but apparently it wasn't to their parents. Placing her hand on Angie's lower back she smiled at her mother "thank you. Now how about we show you two around? I'm sure Mister Jarvis can keep the men occupied"

With a happy smile, Angie led them through the small cottage. They only had one spare bedroom, so Peggy's parents agreed upon staying in the living room.

When the tour was finished, Peggy walked towards the front door "I'm gonna go say hi to daddy, mum go ahead and make your self at home in the living room" she smiled before disappearing out side

When Peggy was gone and Elizabeth was busy in the living room, Andrea pulled Angie into the kitchen "how come Peggy didn't notice you've put on weight?" She asked worriedly

"Believe me, she's noticed" Peggy knew Angie was gaining weight, and she also knew why. Angie was 3 months pregnant and her stomach was beginning to grow "she's just too sweet to say anything"

"Sweetie, are you two having problems?"

"Heavens no" she answered quickly "we've never been better actually"

"How so?" She asked curiously with a bit of disbelief

"With the new house and all we are just really really happy" that and they had a new addition on the way "you don't have to worry ma"

"Your my daughter. I'll always worry" she smiled before truly looking her daughter over "has she been treating you okay?"

"She treats me like a princess Ma, so you don't need to worry" she sighed "now can I go say hi to Pa?"

"Yeah, go on" she smiled before going to join Elizabeth in the living room.

* * *

When Peggy walked out the door, she had the biggest of smiles on her face "daddy" she smiled before pulling him into a hug. She knew the men were finished talking as Mister Jarvis was in the distance as he walked home.

"Margaret" he smiled as he hugged her "it's been far too long"

"Since the wedding"

"Right. Speaking of, how's the Mrs?" Her father wasn't particularly against them. He thought it strange, but neither him nor his wife were very religious people.

Peggy absolutely loved hearing Angie referred to as that. It gave her the tittle she truly held, the illegal one, the one they both wanted more than anything "she's as amazing as always" after speaking she turned to Angie's father "Mr. Martinelli" she said with a slight nod

Angie's father however was completely against them. He hated everything about them, just as Angie's mother did "Margaret" he snapped "where's my daughter"

Anthony, Peggy's father, didn't take to well to the tone this man used on his daughter. But before he could say anything Peggy had her hand on his arm as she spoke "she's inside with Andrea, your welcome to head in and speak with her. Although I'm sure she'll be out shortly" she kept her voice calm. As much as she hated the way Angie's parents spoke to her, they were her parents and Peggy respected that

Seconds after Peggy finished speaking, she heard a small squeal of excitement. A squeal she knew belonged to _her_ Italian

"Pa!" Angie squealed as she came towards him, receiving a 'please be careful' glance from Peggy. Shaking it off she flew into her fathers arms

"Angela" he smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. Upon letting her go, Dimitri (Angie's father) looked her over. Making sure she was alright "how's _she_  been treating you?" He asked, slurring the 'she' as he didn't care for that woman at all

Raising one brow Angie got defensive " _she_ " she slurred in a mocking tone "treats me like a princess. Far better than you or Ma ever did" she snapped, hating the way her parents spoke about Peggy. They always asked how Peggy treated her like Peggy beat her or something. It pissed the Italian off as Peggy felt horrible for even hugging her too tightly.

Knowing where Angie was going with this, Peggy spoke "darling, why don't we show them the house?"

Turning to Peggy, Angie relaxed and let a smile cross her face "that sounds perfect" she said before heading to the house.

Peggy followed just behind her cautiously. Angie was still pregnant and Peggy worried about every little thing her wife did.

Upon entering the house, Angie felt tired. Extremely so. She knew it had to be some side effect of the pregnancy, so she headed for the couch. Yawning as she sat down.

Peggy knelt down just beside her, moving a few pillows and blankets around to help get Angie more comfortable "is everything alright?" She asked softly, voice filled with worry

"I'm fine English," Angie chuckled softly and relaxed into the couch "go show the men around, I just need to rest"

Standing Peggy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Angie's forehead "alright, but when I get back we are heading to bed" She whispered softly

"That...actually sounds like a good idea" she smiled and curled up further into the blankets

Walking around the couch Peggy grabbed the shirt Angie had laid there earlier before making her way through the house. Showing their fathers as she went. Upon passing the kitchen she tossed Angie's shirt into the hamper in the laundry room.

When she made it back to the living room both men seemed quite impressed with the house "what's going to be up stairs?" Anthony asked curiously

"We don't really know yet" she walked to Angie "bed now? Or later?" She asked softly

"Now" she yawned as her eyes were growing heavy with sleep

"Well whatever it is, you know I'd be more than willing to help with it" Anthony said as he went to join his wife on the couch

Smiling Peggy leaned towards her, pulling Angie into her arms "I may have to take you up on that offer"

When Peggy lifted her up, Angie melted into her loving arms. Peggy was warm, safe, she was home. She felt her eyes begin to close as her father began to protest

"Let me carry her" Dimitri protested as he stepped forward.

Angie didn't want to be in anyone else's arms, so she wrapped her fingers around Peggy's collar and pulled her closer.

Feeling Angie's pulling Peggy knew she didn't want her father to carry her "thank you for offering, but I've got her" she smiled and tried to move past him. Sighing she went to say something but heard her mum speak first. Which she was grateful for

"She's just carting her to bed. She's not killing her" Elizabeth sighed as she leaned into her husbands side as they relaxed on the couch

"You don't know that" he growled "she can do anything she wants when she's back there"

Looking at Angie in her arms, she grumbled before leaning down to kiss her forehead "let me take MY WIFE to bed," she reminded him "then we can discuss this" walking past him, Peggy went towards their room. Making sure to let the door remain open so Angie's father could see she wasn't harming Angie.

Once in the room, Peggy walked over to the bed and laid Angie down. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and watched as Angie curled into the pillow beneath her head. Kissing her forehead Peggy stood to leave but was stopped by a hand on her wrist "you don't need to prove anything to them. Just come join me" Angie's voice was soft and Peggy could hear the emotion in each word

"I promise Angel, I won't be long" she said before leaning down and meeting Angie's lips. Letting one hand slip under the blanket, Peggy lifted Angie's shirt and placed her hand on Angie's bare stomach "the two most important people in my life are in this room. And I want more than anything to join them. I just have to speak to your father first" she whispered and let her thumb gently graze Angie's stomach.

Angie gazed into Peggy's eyes feeling more at home than she's ever been before. When she went to speak she saw her father step into the room

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed at Peggy who sat on the floor

Peggy knew who the voice belonged to, and she knew her hand under the blanket did look a little suspicious "am I not allowed to touch my wife?" She asked as she turned to face him

"Not like that your not!" He said defensively

Letting her hand fall from beneath the covers Peggy stood to face him "I've put up with a lot of your rules. I've been kind, I've been respectful, and I've let you put me down more times than I can count. But I will not tip-toe around my wife for your benefit" she said sternly

Dimitri went to speak before Angie interrupted "Pa I get that your worried, but Peggy's not gonna harm me. Now go to bed, and please, stop walking into our room like you own the house" she said sternly, which Dimitri clearly wasn't used to.

With a small nod, he left, a little unsure of how to continue from there. He wasn't at all used to his daughter speaking to him that way

"Now can you come to bed?" Angie asked with her pouty puppy face.

Looking back at her, Peggy couldn't help but smile. Angie's puppy face was always the cutest thing in the world and Peggy could never say no to that.

After closing the door. Peggy stripped down to her knickers before joining Angie in the bed

"I didn't know we were going naked" she smiled and started to unbutton her own shirt

Peggy stopped her and scooted closer to the woman "do you have any idea how much larger your breasts have gotten?"

"No" she chuckled softly as she stared into Peggy's eyes

"They've gotten much larger darling. And if you take that off, I don't think I'll be able to refrain from them" she said in the most serious of tones. She wasn't trying to be lewd, she was just being honest.

Hearing Peggy's words completely turned the Italian woman on and she continued to unbutton her shirt "that's not a bad thing" she smirked before slipping out of the shirt, slightly leaning towards Peggy as she did so

Angie was gorgeous. Absolutely so and Peggy was turned on by the way Angie seemed to lean closer "you have to be quiet" she whispered before leaning down and taking one of Angie's breasts within her teeth. She sucked on the tip, letting her teeth gently squeeze the perfect pink nipple

Angie squirmed when she felt Peggy's lips and teeth on her. After a moment she began to whimper, clearly enjoying Peggy's actions.

Switching between breasts, Peggy paid attention to them both. After a bit of pleasing them both, Peggy let her gentle sucking increase. Getting a small moan from Angie's lips she tasted the sweet milk her love had held. She wasn't overly fond of the taste, but the way Angie fought to contain her self made Peggy want more. So she did, drinking straight from Angie's breasts as she nipped at her nipples. Her breasts weren't filled, not even close, but Peggy drank what she could as her wife enjoyed the feeling.

When she finished, Peggy moved to look into her eyes "how was that?"

"Oh my god Pegs" she sighed and pulled her into a searing kiss "that was beyond amazing" she whispered gently before adding "what did it taste like?"

"It tasted like warm milk with lots of sugar" she smiled and pulled her closer as she settled in for bed

"Huh" she smiled and did the same before yawning. Both women were extremely tired and it didn't take long before they managed to fall asleep in the comfort of the others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Late that night Peggy was woken by Angie's running out of bed. She knew exactly what was happening and was quick to follow her to the bathroom, grabbing both their robes in the process. She wrapped her robe around herself as she opened the door to see Angie leaning over the toilet. Placing the silk around Angie's shoulders, Peggy leaned down to move her hair out of her face

After a moment Angie sat back and leaned against the counter "can you hand me a towel?" She asked as she motioned to the stack behind Peggy 

Reaching back Peggy grabbed a towel and handed it to Angie. She didn't say anything, only looked at her wife with concern 

"I thought the doctor said morning sickness would go away by now" Angie sighed as she began to wipe her face 

At the beginning of the war, Peggy was required to take a nursing course. She wasn't exactly a certified nurse, but she was a woman in the field and men thought she should be a nurse. It was a class she was in fact eager to take as the information could, and had, been useful throughout her life. When one of the men were shot, she was the first one there. She fought beside them, and saved them. Even now with Angie, her nursing skills came in handy as their was a small course on pregnancy "this could be any a number of things. Perhaps the baby isn't happy with what you've recently eaten? Or our little one could be growing to fast for your stomach to adjust to. Theirs also the chance it's nothing with the baby and it's simply you. The baby is taking a lot of the food you eat, perhaps your not getting enough to keep your body healthy" she said as her mind raced with thoughts and worries about the two of them 

"I have been rather hungry these past few days...." She admitted shyly 

"Darling you need to eat if your hungry" 

"But peg I don't wanna get fat" she said with worry in her voice "what kinda actress gets fat?!" 

Her words caused a small laugh to fall from Peggy's lips "your not just eating for yourself anymore. You've got to eat enough for our growing babe, and yourself. Your body's natural instinct is to put the child first, therefore everything you eat goes straight to it. When it's done eating, then your body takes the nutrients from what you eat. You need to eat twice as much now, so whenever your hungry eat twice as much" 

"Yeah okay, I guess your right" she sighed before feeling her stomach turn once more. Leaning over the toilet, she began throwing up 

Moments later the bathroom door was opened, causing Peggy's head to snap back at the figure, or figures, in the doorway "she's alright" Peggy assured them as she held back Angie's hair 

"Like hell she is" Andrea hissed as she walked into the bathroom. She pushed Peggy out of the way before comforting her daughter "sweetie are you alright?" She asked softly 

Any other day Peggy would have protested, fought to be the one comforting her Italian. But Angie was pregnant with her child, and Peggy knew that when it came time for her babe to fall in love she would be far worse than Angie's parents. 

Leaning back, Angie reached for the towel Peggy was currently holding. 

Seeing Angie reach for the towel, Peggy stepped forward and leaned down beside her wife. She could see how upset Angie was so she whispered softly to her "it's alright darling" 

With a smile towards Peggy, Angie took the towel and let her mother take care of her. She wished it was Peggy as no one was ever as gentle as she, but her mother was close. Expect this time, Angie felt the anger in the way she wiped her face. Each wipe pulled at her face, letting her know her mother was very much displeased 

"I'll go get you something to eat" Peggy said knowing Angie and their child needed to eat. Especially Angie if she's not been properly eating for herself. With a small nod from Angie, Peggy disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen. 

When in the kitchen she felt a hand on her back. Turning she was faced by her own mother "did I wake you?" She asked softly as it was still early in the morning 

"No no I was awake" she smiled before motioning to the food "you a little hungry?" She teased softly 

"No" she laughed lightly "Angie is" 

"Well I think this is a little much don't you?" 

"I guess," she said nervously as she searched her brain for the right answer. Angie clearly needed more food than normal, but her parents didn't know exactly why yet "but I rather she have more than enough than not enough" she smiled and finished making the few sandwiches. She put the things back in the fridge before taking the food and walking towards the hall "mum" she said as she turned back to her, ready to tell her something 

"Yeah" she smiled and leaned against the counter 

"Never mind" she smiled "try and get some rest okay? I know the couch isn't the most comfortable place in the world, but-"

"The couch is more than comfortable" she butted in, knowing her daughter was upset by them not being comfortable "you go take care of Angie. I hope she feels better" she smiled and watched as her daughter turned to leave. Walking into the hall she spoke low enough that only her daughter would hear "and tell her to eat up. That little one is gonna need all the nutrition it can get" 

Peggy stopper dead in her tracks when she heard her mothers words. Her heart began to race. How did her mother find out about the baby? Did Angie's parents know? Was this common knowledge? Did word spread that the unstoppable British Agent was expecting a child? Was her family in danger? Turning to her mother her face was plastered with the most terrified of expressions. She only had one fear in this world, not being able to keep Angie and the little one safe. That fear was quickly becoming a reality as she stared at her mother. 

A moment later she walked closer to her, making her mother go back into the kitchen "the little one?" She asked shakily as she set the food she was carrying down on the counter 

"Oh don't play dumb" she sighed "I'm not as blind as her parents seem to be. I know what a woman looks like when she's expecting. The way you watch her as if she's made of glass and could break at any moment. She's waking up early and throwing up, she's eating more than normal, wearing larger shirts, your carrying her at every chance and making sure when she sits she's covered. She's gaining weight" she said with the biggest smile 

Peggy bit her tongue "you can't say anything" she whispered 

"So it's true? I'm gonna be a grandmother?" She asked excitedly 

"Yeah. We were planning on telling everyone tomorrow. Y'know after everyone gets used to the house. Her parents still don't know..."

"And they won't" she smiled before pulling her daughter into a hug "I can't believe your gonna be a mother" 

Accepting the hug, Peggy let herself get excited and enjoy the moment with her mother "I can't either" 

"How is this even possible?" She asked 

Pulling from her mothers arms, Peggy was once again close to tears. The very thought of thinking about that night completely killed this woman 

Seeing her daughter in pain, Elizabeth quickly changed the question "doesn't matter. Your expecting a little one and that's exciting" she smiled "now go. She's gonna be needing you" she smiled happily 

Seeing her mothers smile, caused a bright one to form on Peggy's lips "I'll see you in the morning" she smiled before walking down the hall "oh" she said as she reappeared "don't tell daddy. This remains between us okay?" 

"Alright, now go feed your girl" she smiled before turning and heading back to the living room 

It wasn't long before Peggy stepped into the bathroom, face still plastered with the biggest smile. She immediately noticed no one was in here. Where did they go? She asked herself before hearing small voices from inside their bedroom. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she realized at any moment Angie's parents could see the few baby items they had kept in their room. Especially the pregnancy book Peggy had been studying. Her heart once again began to race as she thought about where she left it last. Was it on her night stand, or in the drawer? Oh how she hoped it was the drawer. Turning back, she made her way to their bed room and smiled at her wife. Her eyes landed on the night stand, letting out a soft sigh as she realized the book wasn't there. Walking over, Peggy went to climb into the bed beside her wife when she heard Angie's mother speak to her "I think it's best if Angela sleeps with us" 

Seeing Peggy come near, Angie felt a huge wave of relief. She felt comfortable just knowing Peggy was close by and when she leaned into the bed, Angie took the food from her hands with a happy, hungry smile. She set the food in her lap as her mother spoke to Peggy. She walked around the bed, causing Peggy to step back as she now stood in the way "Enough Ma" Angie sighed, clearly not in the mood for this right now 

"Andrea," Peggy started softly 

"It's miss Martinelli to you" Dimitri, Angie's father, spoke up as he stepped closer to his wife

"Miss Martinelli," Peggy corrected herself. She was getting awful tired of bending to their wishes, of obeying their rules on how she should act around the woman she loved "I can assure you, like I've done a million times before, I'm not going to harm your daughter. She's far too important to me" 

"I don't really care" Andrea snapped in Peggy's face "she's my daughter and I'm not going to let you keep her in this trance of love any longer. She's had her fun in this fling but it's time for her to grow up. Time for her to find a man that'll give her the family she deserves" 

Peggy clenched her jaw, trying her hardest to take the words being thrown at her "if Angie wishes to leave, then she can. But until I hear those words fall from her lips I'm going to protect her at all costs. Now if you'll excuse me, we really should be heading back to bed" 

Peggy was pissed, and Angie could see it. In the way she rolled back her shoulders, clenched her jaw. In the way the small vein started to pop out of her forehead "Ma please" Angie begged "can we talk about this in the morning. Yell at Peggy all you wish tomorrow, just let us go back to bed" 

Peggy eyes found Angie's and gave her a 'yeah thanks for that' smirk before hearing Dimitri speak in a low and stern voice "you've got one night. I find out you so much as touched her wrong and I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Peggy challenged as she stepped closer. She simply couldn't stand back and let this man walk all over her anymore. She was done playing by his rules and keeping her hands off her own wife. He needed to accept them for the couple they were "she's my wife and I'll do as I wish. You do not own me, and you certainly do not own her" she growled as she was close to him, hoping she was striking the fear into him "This is my home Mr. Martinelli so please," she hissed "watch yourself because I'm done playing nice" 

Never had Angie's mother, or father, ever been scared of a woman. Dimitri felt threatened, and as a man he had to snap back "yeah and what are you going to do? Cook me a bad meal?" He scoffed, playing the sexist card 

Peggy's fists clenched. Her teeth gritted, nostrils flaring to show how pissed she was. She wished more than anything she could pin him to the wall, possibly knock some sense into him. But he was Angie's family and she couldn't do that to her. 

"Pa that's enough" Angie threatened as she stood from the bed. She could see just how pissed her wife was and didn't need things becoming worse "Peggy's done nothing but abide by your crazy rules. The least you can do is respect her" 

"Respect her?!" Dimitri snapped as he was standing so close to Peggy "the woman who's forced my daughter into love, forced her to no doubt do things she didn't wish to do. You expect me to respect her?" He asked clearly beyond pissed 

"Angela we don't expect you to understand this" her mother said in a softer tone than her father had. Walking back to her daughters side she tried her hardest to reason with her "you won't ever have children of your own" 

Peggy knew her wife, and she knew just how badly those words would hurt her. In a matter of seconds Peggy pushed past everyone and was by her side. Hands wrapped around Angie's waist as she stood between her and her mother 

"I'll never have kids of my own?!" She snapped as Peggy came to her side. Not even thinking, Angie let Peggy hold her as she continued to scream at her mother 

Hearing lots of yelling, Peggy's mother and father came into the room and stood by the door. They hoped everyone could settle things before anything was said by accident 

"Darling," Peggy whispered as she knew where Angie as taking this 

"No" Angie snapped at Peggy "I don't care anymore. Why keep this a secret when their gonna act like this" her eyes found Peggy's and she no longer saw the pissed soldier. She saw the kind, gentle woman she knew so well 

Gritting his teeth, Dimitri stepped closer to the two women "what secret" he hissed through his teeth 

With her chin held high, Angie spoke proudly to her father "I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you guys like where I am taking this. I've got so many things planned for the two of them and their families just add to that amazing fluff they have. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I leave in a few days for vacation and I hope to get a lot of writing done on the plane. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy where it's headed :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just hearing those words gave Peggy butterflies. She still couldn't believe this was happening and the biggest smile found her lips. Leaning closer she rested her head against Angie's with a happy smile

Seeing Peggy's grin, Angie too smiled brighter than ever. Leaning into Peggy, Angie let herself get lost in happiness

"Your....your.....what?" Andrea said shakily; disrupting Angie's happy moment. She felt as if she would faint. Reaching for her husband she used him as support

Holding onto his wife Dimitri couldn't believe his ears "you little piece of _merda_ " he growled at Peggy as he was clearly pissed

(By the way, _merda_ means _shit_ in Italian)

"Don't you even dare" Angie hissed in Peggy's defense. She knew her father was beyond mad as he slipped into Italian "you have no right to come into my home and speak to her in such a way" she growled through gritted teeth

Never had Peggy ever seen Angie this pissed. Pulling her closer, Peggy whispered into her ear "darling let them say what they wish. We are starting a family, just focus on that"

Hearing Peggy's words made Angie instantly relax. Turning, she found Peggy's eyes and goofy grin. This woman was simply amazing and the way she managed to stay happy through the worst of times was truly amazing.

Leaning into her girl, Peggy rested her head against Angie's before being interrupted once more

"You mean I'm going to be a grandfather?!" Anthony, Peggy's father, asked excitedly. He had the biggest grin and couldn't stay still. He found his wife's eyes before pushing past everyone in the room to get to the two girls

"Yeah" Peggy smiled brighter than she's ever done before as her father was now just beside her. She had tears in her eyes and she couldn't believe how happy she was; how happy her father was

Instantly he reached for Angie's stomach, feeling the small swell as he beamed with happiness "your gonna be a mother" he whispered through pure excitement

Resting her hand on Angie's lower back, Peggy let herself enjoy the happiness of the moment

Never had Angie ever seen two people so happy in her entire life. The way her father instantly ran to their side, the way he currently held her stomach as if it was his own child was beyond amazing.

Leaning into Peggy, Angie let Anthony hold her stomach for a few moments as she too basked in the happiness around her

"Boy? Or girl?" He asked as he met their eyes

"We actually-" Peggy started but was cut short when Angie's father finally spoke up

"What in the hell is wrong with you people?!" He hissed, which instantly caused Peggy's father to turn around

"Excuse me?" Anthony asked as he was starting to hate Angie's father

"How can you be okay with them having a _child_? How can you....oh god" he said as this all started to set in "Angela how is this even possible"

"You handed my daughter over to a man" Andrea screamed as tears filled her eyes

Seeing the scene play out before her, Peggy was taken back to that night. Her heart began to race as it was easily the worst night of her life. Knowing what Angie was going through, knowing what was happening, knowing it was her own doing- it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Her breathing became uneasy as she spoke in a shaky voice "yes..." She whispered as a tear ran down her face "I did..."

"No you didn't" Angie said as she turned to Peggy. She held her face in her hands and spoke in a soft voice "this was my doing. I willingly went into that room. You didn't push me in there, you tried to stop me" she explained. She quickly wiped away every tear that fell from Peggy's face before kissing her gently "I went into that room knowing what would happen and when I came out I was able to give you a child. To give us a child"

Grabbing Angie's waist, Peggy pulled her closer. She just needed this woman's embrace to know she was truly safe

Watching the two of them, Dimitri had enough "that's it" he growled "I'm taking my daughter back to Italy. She can raise this child without you"

"I dare you to" Anthony said sternly as he stood between Angie's parents and the two of them. He'd be damned if he was gonna let his grandchild be taken away from his daughter

"Are you gonna stand in my way?" Dimitri growled and before Anthony could say anything Peggy spoke up

Stepping closer, Peggy looked at her father. She was happy he so willingly defended them, but this wasn't his fight. As her eyes once again found Angie's fathers she spoke sternly "no he's not. I am"

"Like I'm afraid of a woman" he scoffed in her face

Once again Peggy was beyond pissed at Angie's father. She wanted more than anything to prove herself to him, but in the back of her mind she knew she would be acting the same way if it was her child "Angie" she said through gritted teeth "darling" she put on a fake smile as she continued to stare at her father

"Uh...yeah Peg?" She asked slightly confused as to where this was going

"Answer me one question"  
  
"Okay...."

"Do you want to stay with me? Do you want me in this child's life?" She knew the answer but couldn't help proving it once more to Angie's parents

"Angela come back to Italy with us" her mother spoke softly "we can find you a man, we can raise this baby together"

Ignoring her mothers words, Angie stepped closer to her parents. She laced her fingers with Peggy's before speaking softly "this is your baby Pegs. It may not have your genes, but it's just as much yours as it is mine" she said softly, eyes shifting between her parents "so yes. I want you in our child's life"

Clearly having enough, Angie's father grabbed the collar of Peggy's robe. Pinning the woman to the wall as he kept her far away from his daughter

Seeing her husband separate them, Angie's mother rushed to her daughters side but was too late.

Angie had never been so scared of her own parents before. Seeing her father pin Peggy to the wall, she instantly stepped back. Reaching for Peggy's father as if he would protect her.

Seeing Angie step back and reach for him, Antony stepped between her and her mother, protecting his daughter-in-law "don't even" he said as he held out his hand to keep Angie behind him

"Get away from my daughter" Andrea snapped

"Ma" Angie cried as she didn't know what to do "please just don't" her eyes were locked on Peggy, wanting more than anything to help her.

"You don't have to be scared of me Angela" her mother spoke softly, trying to calm her daughter "I only want to get you the help you deserve"

"By taking me away from the one person who makes me happy?" She asked as she kept close to Peggy's father "why can't you just be happy for me? I know it's not a traditional love, but it's love" she explained before seeing Peggy struggle "papa" she cried "stop"

 

* * *

 

Feeling her back hit the wall, Peggy instantly struggled to get free

"Not so tough now" Dimitri hissed as he leaned in closer to her "I am taking my daughter to get help. I'm done listening to her pretend to be in love" he spat

Holding onto his wrists Peggy did nothing. She knew her father was protecting Angie, so she let Dimitri threaten her "then what are you waiting for? Call the priest" she growled

Seconds later she heard Angie's cries for her. Her heart yearned for Angie, to be the one holding her close and telling her everything was alright. But she couldn't. Not from where she currently was

"Get out" Peggy growled "get out of my house"

"Excuse you?" Dimitri laughed as he kept her against the wall

"I said" she spat in his face "get out"

"Like hell I -" he stopped when Peggy twisted his arm, reversing the roles. She now had him pinned to the wall as she spoke sternly to him "I'm not telling you again"

 

* * *

 

Seeing Peggy get free, Angie turned back to face her mother. She had tears in her eyes. She was starving, the baby was hungry and she could feel herself getting slightly weak. But she needed Peggy. She needed everyone to just leave "JUST STOP IT!" She screamed louder than ever as she fell into the bed. Tears streamed down her face as she just wanted the fighting to stop. This was her safe place and so far she's done nothing but fight "please" she begged softly

Peggy instantly let the man go before rushing to Angie's side. She knelt before her, hands holding her stomach. Looking into her eyes she could see how tired this woman was. She needed rest, she needed food, and she needed everything to stop "my darling" she whispered softly "tell me how to make this better" she said, wanting to do everything she could to make Angie happy

"I'm alright Peg" tears streamed down her face as she struggled to speak "I just can't take this anymore" looking up she found Peggy's eyes were filled with nothing but worry. No longer was the Brit angry, no longer was she trying to defend anyone. She was worried about Angie's safety and wellbeing

Leaning up, Peggy kissed her forehead "my love," she whispered "you need to rest. I fear your going to get sick. So please, eat up. I'll take care of everything" she whispered before laying Angie back on that bed

 

* * *

 

When Angie's parents heard her scream they were in complete shock. Never had they heard her scream with such emotion. They were stunned, frozen in fear as they watched Peggy rush to her aid.

It was Andrea who spoke first "Angela," she started before being cut off by Peggy's words

Hearing the soft voice of Angie's mother, Peggy quickly stood to her feet; facing the woman "don't you think she'd had enough for one night? Let her rest. She's starving, barely eaten in the last few days, woken up to throw up, and had to listen to us fight" she had such emotion in her voice as she truly didn't care what happened next. So long as Angie and her babe were okay "please, miss Martinelli. I beg of you, let her rest"

Angie's mother was taken back by the way Peggy spoke. She hated the woman, but her voice was filled with nothing but concern "not with you here" she said sternly

Looking first to her mother who still stood in the door way, Peggy turned to look at Angie. She was pale, clearly weak and in need of rest "okay" she whispered as she fell to her knees just beside her wife "I'll find another place to stay, so long as you'll leave her alone about this. She needs to eat, and she needs rest"

"Peg" Angie whispered "no"

Kissing her forehead, Peggy smiled at her "my love, your clearly in bad shape. I can not risk either of your safety just for me to stay by your side for a few days" she whispered as she moved one hand to hold Angie's stomach "I'll be alright. I'll see if mister Jarvis can put me up for a few nights"

"I don't care" Angie said as Peggy spoke "I want you to be here, to take care of me"

"If I stay, your parents will only start more problems"

"Then make them leave. This is our home remember? Our safe place. The place where we can raise a family, where we don't have to be afraid of anyone or anything. Where we set the rules"

"I know" she whispered softly "I know angel" she knew Angie was right, but what could she do? Stay here and fight for days with Angie's parents? They clearly were not leaving and she couldn't put Angie through anything else "I'll be here every morning to make you breakfast, every night to kiss you good night. The only time you won't see me is when you sleep"

"But peg, that's our time" she whined "that's the time I get to curl up in your arms, the time I get to forget about the world and simply just exist. I can't sleep without your gentle fingers holding my stomach as if the baby was searching for your embrace" she truly didn't want to go without Peggy. Not when this was supposed to be their sacred place

Hearing Angie's protests, Peggy hated herself for leaving. But she knew it was best for Angie's health "Angie," she spoke softly

"I don't care Pegs" she exclaimed before finding her mothers eyes "if you or Pa have a problem with the way I choose to live my life, then don't be in it" Angie snapped as she was completely done.

Not saying a word, Andrea left the room. Taking her husband with her. It was clear she was hurt by that statement, but Angie didn't care. Not anymore

Standing, Peggy found her fathers eyes "daddy" she spoke softly "I'm sorry you had to witness that"

"Don't be. I'm glad I was here to help" he said softly before reaching for her hand "you both need rest. Please, take the time and get some sleep. I'll see to it that your not bothered until you step out of this room"

Finally stepping into the room, Elizabeth went to Angie's side before smiling. She rested her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby. Standing she turned to Peggy "I'll make you both a proper breakfast tomorrow and we will worry about her parents. You take care of her" she said to Peggy as they all knew Angie wasn't in the best of shape

"I love you guys" Peggy truly didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her parents. Pulling them both closer, she hugged them tightly

"Yeah me too" Angie smiled weakly from the bed which caused everyone to chuckle softly

 

* * *

 

When everyone was finally out of the room, Peggy closed - and locked - the bedroom door before curling up beside Angie "my darling angel" she whispered as she pulled her crazy close "I love you more than I could ever express"

Curling up into Peggy's side, Angie smiled "I love you just as much pegs" she whispered softly "but as much as I wanna cuddle right now, theirs a few sandwiches that are calling my name"

Laughing lightly, Peggy kissed her temple before reaching over and grabbing said sandwiches "eat up Ang, we can cuddle when your finished" she smiled as she was truly happy to see her girl finally happy


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, Peggy felt Angie's arms tightly around her waist. She could hear the faint yelling of their parents, no doubtably a continued argument from last night.

She didn't care what was going on outside of their bedroom. She had the woman she loved pressed tightly against her, their child safe and between the two of them. Without a second thought, Peggy pulled Angie closer. Nuzzling into her wife as she began to fall back asleep, intent on spending forever in this moment.

She was interrupted however, by the voice of Angie's father growing louder and louder as he approached their door. Her blood began to boil as she felt the need to protect her family. The need to keep them sleeping. To keep them happy.

She tightened her hold on Angie, bringing her small frame as close as she possibly could.

"Peg" Angie groaned weakly. Peggy was holding her too tight "your gonna break me" she managed to groan

Immediately Peggy released her, bringing her head back so she could find Angie's eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered softly "but I-" she was cut off by the extremely loud voice of Angie's father just outside their door

"I will not let her turn my daughter into some _slut_ " he hissed and it caused Peggy to clench. Her hands tightening at Angie's sides as she heard such words 

Feeling Peggy clench, Angie brought her lips to the soft ones she adored so dearly. She kissed her gently before whispering "don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about" just after speaking, the largest smile formed on Angie's lips "but for the record, if giving you a family meant being a slut. I'd do it in a heartbeat" she teased

"Your absolutely _barmy_ " Peggy spat with the softest smile before capturing Angie's lips once more

Angie absolutely adored Peggy's British slang, and welcomed it at every chance she could. It was one of the sexiest things her wife did. But she still liked to know what it meant. Pulling from Peggy's lips, Angie kept close to her as she whispered "and that means....?"

Chuckling softly Peggy brought a hand up to hold Angie's cheek "that your crazy, ridiculous even"

"Oh am I?" Angie started with the happiest smile

"You most certainly are darling" Peggy said and before she could capture Angie's lips once more, she heard banging on the door. She felt Angie groan against her, but before Angie had a chance to say anything Peggy hollered "sorry. We're asleep"

"Like hell you are!" Angie's father yelled, but the two girls were lost in giggles. They had no care about what he wanted. They were simply two little kids laughing and being completely ridiculous about everything

Peggy's father however kept to his promise, and managed to get Angie's father away from their door. And moments after he was gone, Peggy heard a much softer knock

Looking at Angie, she realized neither of them could stop giggling. She loved everything about this woman, but this was probably her favorite thing. The way she could so easily forget about the world and be childish with the woman she loved was all she ever needed.

Kissing her forehead gently, Peggy stood from the bed. Keeping her smile, she opened the door to see her own mother holding a tray with more food than either of them could ever eat.

Angie knew today was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them spent most of the day in the bedroom; door locked. They giggled about stupid things, kissed like teenagers, even managed to eat the big breakfast they had been given.

After a while, the two of them emerged from the bedroom and made their way to the living room. They were both beyond happy and nothing could change that. Especially not the horrid looks they were receiving from Angie's parents.

When Peggy sat down on the couch, she could feel the tension in the room. So she sat near the edge of the couch, far from Angie's parents.

Angie however, didn't care what her parents thought. She walked over, taking the seat beside Peggy. It wasn't much room so she let her back rest against the edge of the couch as her legs draped across Peggy's lap. They were the perfect vision of a happy couple.

As Angie settled in, Peggy let her hand gently caress Angie's shin. Thumb gently stroking over it as she looked around the room "how was everyone's morning?" She asked with a happy smile

Peggy's parents were the only ones to answer. Both agreeing it was a nice evening. But before Peggy had the chance to properly start up a conversation with them, Angie squealed beside her

"English!" She exclaimed as one hand rested on her stomach "give me your hand!!" She demanded as her other waved about

Completely confused, and slightly worried, Peggy gave Angie her hand. Which Angie immediately placed on her stomach, replacing her own. She held it with both of her's as she smiled brightly

"do you-?" Angie started

"Is it-?" Peggy gasped

Neither of them able to finish a sentence. Finding each others eyes they couldn't believe what they were feeling.

Beneath Peggy's hand, she felt the soft thudding of their child inside of Angie. They were both witnessing the first time their baby was kicking

"What is it?" Angie's mother quickly asked as she sat forward in their seat

Turning her head, Peggy couldn't hide how happy she was "the baby is kicking"

No sooner did she say that, everyone surrounded Angie. All wanting their turn to feel the gentle thudding of the little one.

As they all took turns feeling the little one, Peggy's hand rested on the other side of Angie's stomach. She was completely happy, but her face dropped when she felt thudding beneath her hand. Completely confused, Peggy moved her mothers hand away before feeling the child kicking on both sides. Her eyes found Angie's with a worried look

"What's wrong?" Angie asked gently before placing her hands where Peggy's just were. She felt both sides of her stomach being kicked and she couldn't believe it "are we-?" She asked excitedly

"I believe so" Peggy said with tears in her eyes

"What is it!" Peggy's mother asked as she was dying to know what was going on

Staring intently into Angie's eyes, Peggy rested her hands on Angie's as they both held her stomach. She couldn't believe how happy she was as she spoke softly to everyone in the room "twins"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of giving them twins didn't even cross my mind until little_stark mentioned it and well...I fell in love with the idea. So thanks so much for that idea!!!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Angie's parents insisted on her coming back to Italy with them. The two of them couldn't bear to stay and watch as she 'throws her life away' - as they so rudely put it. The moment they said those words, Angie was thankful they were headed out the door because she would have thrown them out.

When they finally left, the house felt safer. It felt more like home. Angie loved her parents dearly, but she hated the way they treated Peggy. The way they threatened to take her away from the woman she loved.

Walking back into the kitchen, Angie was met by Peggy's mother, Elizabeth "hello Angie" she smiled brightly as she made herself some tea

"Hey" Angie smiled back before noticing the tea "you Brits always got a cup of tea in your hands" she chuckled softly

"It's our way of dealing with you loud Italians" Peggy teased as she walked into the room. Coming to stand beside Angie with a soft smile

"Yeah....well....whatever" Angie grumbled with a small slug to Peggy's shoulder "you want some?" She asked, speaking of the tea

"Darling go sit. I'll make us both a cup" Peggy smiled as she knew Angie should be resting

"Have you two thought about baby names?" Peggy's mother asked from her place at the table

Peggy placed the kettle back on the stove before turning to her mother "we decided on Isabeau for a girl, but we haven't decided on a boy yet. I suppose we should have another name for a girl and two names for a boy. Just incase"

Sitting down beside Elizabeth, Angie watched as Peggy spoke about their children. She absolutely adored the way her entire attitude seemed brighter at the very mention of the little ones

"But before anything happens," Peggy said gently as she caught Angie's gaze "I want to get you into the doctor tomorrow. Make sure we are in fact having twins and that they are both healthy"

"That's probably the best idea. You can't be too careful with these things" Elizabeth stated as she sipped her tea

Hearing the kettle begin to boil, Peggy turned back and made the two of them a cup of tea. Smiling, she set Angie's down in front of her before taking the seat beside her

"We should also get to work on the baby's room" Angie said as she knew the room upstairs was in no shape for children

"That's right" Peggy sighed "I'll ask daddy if he can help me later today. We can get it all ready and you can help pick out the cribs and whatnot"

"That sounds perfect" Angie smiled and gently leaned over towards Peggy. Resting her head on her shoulder she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Peggy and her father began working on the baby's room upstairs.

Sitting in the living room, Angie and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the way the two of them would curse under their breath when something went wrong.

Peggy and her father worked all into the night, wanting to get as much done as they possibly could.

 

* * *

 

The next day, however, Peggy took Angie to the doctors.

"So, your my sister?" Angie asked a little confused "how's that gonna work? Your British and I'm Italian. Not exactly sister material"

"No, but I can make quite the American accent" Peggy smiled as she spoke in her best American accent.

"Holy smokes Peg!" Angie exclaimed "when did you learn that?"

"Quite a few years ago" she smiled, happy to bring her voice back to its normal British state

"And you've been holding that out on me?! We coulda done some pretty naughty things with that accent" Angie smirked as the accent seemed to get to her

"Well I'm sure it's not too late to put it to good use" Peggy smirked "but first, we should attend the doctors visit. Maybe after we can test how flexible you still are" she said, bitting her lip as she exited the car.

Taking a deep breath, Angie knew this was gonna be a fun doctors visit.

 

* * *

 

Their story had worked, and before they knew it the two of them were in a room. Alone.

Peggy helped Angie up on the table and smiled as she held her hand "I love you" she whispered in her natural accent

"I love you too English" Angie smiled before pressing a quick and gentle kiss to Peggy's lips. As soon as it started, it ended and Peggy put distance between the two of them as she waited for the Doctor to come back.

When he did, he ran a few tests on Angie. All of which made Peggy on edge. But she remained still and let the man do his job.

When he finally finished, he smiled "looks like it's twins. A boy and a girl"

Stepping forward Peggy felt her heart stop as she couldn't believe it was actually true. She was going to have a baby girl. A little one that needed her guidance in becoming a woman. She thought about all the things she would have to teach her. Makeup, clothes, shoes, boys - or girls. It excited her to know she was gonna have a baby girl. But at the same time she was having a baby boy as well. A little trouble maker, no doubt. Peggy would teach him how to respect women, how to fight and be a tough man. How to stand up for his sister when she couldn't. How to be a truly wonderful gentleman.

Taking Angie's hand, Peggy looked at the doctor "and their healthy right?" In truth, Peggy didn't care about the sex of her children. They could be anything they wished so long as they were happy, healthy, and safe.

"Yes, but you must continue eating. It seems the children are very healthy, but miss Martinelli, your are not. I cannot stress this enough. Please eat" he said before opening the door and leaving.

Helping Angie off the table, Peggy felt beyond ecstatic. They were having twins, two little ones that would bring them both hell, but so much happiness. Upon letting Angie's feet touch the ground, Peggy wrapped her up in a tight hug, burying her face in Angie's neck with the brightest smile

"Peg" Angie whispered "take me home"

And that's exactly what Peggy did. Who was she to argue? Angie was her entire world and she would move heaven and hell if it would please her Italian.

 

* * *

 

The moment Peggy pulled into the drive of their home, Angie was already out of the car and running to the house. Which she should not be doing, and she got a bit of complaining from the worried Peggy. But she didn't care. They were truly having twins and she couldn't wait to tell Peggy's parents

"Elizabeth!!" She hollered as she opened the door "Anthony! Where are you?"

Peggy couldn't believe how excited Angie was. It was easily the most gorgeous thing she's ever seen the woman do. As Angie ran inside, Peggy parked the car before walking in just after her

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as she came fast around the corner. She was covered in flour and Angie couldn't help but snicker

"A boy and a girl!!" She squealed in excitement as she felt Peggy's presence at her side. Leaning against her she sank into the familiar softness that was her wife "it's actually twins! Oh and that means we need another name, and another bed. And more clothes and -"

"Darling breathe" Peggy chuckled against her as she knew Angie's rambling could get out of hand at times. But it was always adorable in her eyes

Elizabeth stood in the doorway to the kitchen, mouth curved up in the brightest smile as she couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes filled with tears before walking to the two of them and wrapping them up in a big embrace.

Both women accepted it with open arms and happy smiles "go tell your father" Elizabeth smiled at Peggy "he's working upstairs and could use the break, but first" she sighed "you both should come with me"

Hearing her mothers tone change, Peggy instantly got worried. "What is it?" She asked as her figure hardened, ready for any kind of danger that may present itself

Angie too was worried, but feeling Peggy's figure stiffen worried her even more

"It's just....well why don't you see for yourself" Elizabeth signed before leading the two into the kitchen

As they stepped in, they instantly noticed the mess that was made of Elizabeth's cooking, but before they could comment on that their eyes landed on the true problem

"Angela..." Angie's mother said weakly with tears in her eyes. She stood, walking over to her daughter. She stood between the two women - causing Peggy to roll her eyes in annoy meant - as she placed her hands on Angie's arms

To everyone's surprise, Angie jerked away from her mother, clearly not happy to see her "what are you doing here?" She snapped as she looked between her mother and father

Dimitri, who had remained at the table the entire time, spoke softly "your not going to like it, but we are taking you back to Italy. We can get you the help you need and find you a proper man to raise your children"

Peggy couldn't believe her ears. She knew they hated her, but this was beyond ridiculous "excuse me?" She asked clearly not agreeing with this.

Getting instantly pissed, Angie shoved her mother out of the way before wrapping her arms around Peggy. She pulled her into a tight hug. As she looked at her parents.

She was latching on to Peggy, daring them to separate the two "these are not my children!" She snapped at them "they are _our_ children"

Hearing Angie's words, Peggy smiled before wrapping her arms around the younger woman

"Angela please. I don't want this life for you" her mother said softly

Feeling safe, Angie let her go in order to turn around and truly yell at her parents "you can take me away from her. Make me raise our children without her. Even get me to marry a man, but I'll never be happy. I'll live a life I don't want. A life I didn't choose. A life I'll hate. Is that really what you want?"

Not even processing her words - or caring to - Dimitri grabbed Angie by the arm before pulling her towards the door "if it means your no longer her _slut_ then yes" he hissed

Fighting her father, Angie's eyes landed on Peggy as she pleaded for help, but she didn't have to even look at her wife to know what she was going to do

"Mister Martinelli, this is your only warning. Let her go" she snapped as she stepped closer, taking Angie's free hand within her own

"Piss off" he snapped as he shoved Angie out the front door, not even caring to be gentle.

As she was shoved out the door, Angie managed to get her foot caught on something and she fell face first onto the concrete drive

Done with warnings, Peggy grabbed Dimitri by the shirt and threw him back into the house. Making him hit - and break - the table in the hall. Andrea screeched in horror as she ran to her husbands side.

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Peggy's father came down, hammer in hand and ready for anything. But what greeted him was far worse than he expected.

When Peggy turned around however, she saw Angie on the ground. Her heart instantly dropped as she ran to her side "darling," she whispered softly as she was bent down beside her "are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked rapidly as her eyes ran over Angie's body, checking for any injuries

Sitting up, Angie grumbled softly before placing a hand on Peggy's arm "I'm alright, maybe a little bruised, but fine" she smiled before leaning closer. She rested her head on Peggy's chest, taking in the comfort and safety this woman offered "but I want them gone. I don't want them here. Not now, and certainly not when the babies are born" she stated, completely sure of her self when speaking

Nodding, Peggy helped Angie to her feet before taking her back inside. Looking first to her mother she spoke in a soft voice "take her to our bedroom. She's needs rest, and food" leaning closer she whispered into her mothers ear "I don't know what's going to happen, but you cannot let her out of that room. I promised her this would be our safe place and I intend to keep it that way. Take daddy and keep her safe. She's all I have mum, I cannot lose her" she spoke with such emotion, such passion. Her mother knew what her daughter was asking. It was going to get dangerous, and peggy needed Angie to be somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from all of this

"Anthony" Elizabeth said as her husband was now beside her "take Angie to the bedroom. I'll be right in" she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Nodding, Anthony walked closer to Angie, smiling as he did so

"No" Angie stated as she looked at Peggy "I'm not leaving" she protested

"Darling I'm not giving you a choice" Peggy said and it hurt. Hurt to be this demanding over Angie, this controlling

Getting close, Anthony picked Angie up just as Peggy had done so many times before. Bringing her closer to Peggy, he smiled as he let them have a moment

"I love you, but I have to do this" Peggy said before capturing Angie's lips with her own. She kissed her deeply, parting seconds later to place a kiss on her rapidly growing stomach

Seeing what was happening, Dimitri found his feet "don't think I won't kill to protect my daughter" he hissed at Peggy

"What exactly are you protecting me from?" Angie snapped as she tried to get out of Anthony's arms "from Peggy's gentle kisses? From her need to keep me safe?"

With a nod from his daughter, Anthony took Angie to the bedroom. He ignored all of her protests as he placed her in bed

"Let me go!" She demanded

"Stop it" he said sternly "you know exactly what's going to happen out there. I can't let you, or the children be harmed by accident. And I sure as hell know my daughter won't let that happen. Your going to sit here and wait. No questions asked"

Hearing the man speak like that had Angie completely frozen in fear. He spoke like a soldier ordering his men around with a tone that left no one wanting to ask questions. Nodding she relaxed in bed as she truly realized where Peggy got her stern voice from

 

* * *

 

Once Angie was gone, Peggy walked up to Angie's father. Her shoulders were rolled back and she was prepared to fight "I think it's time you both leave" she hissed through gritted teeth

Leaving her husband, Andrea ran towards Peggy, ready to attack her.

Peggy however, grabbed her wrist and placed it firmly behind the Italian's back, causing the woman to look away from her "I don't wish you any harm. But I will protect my family at all costs" she hissed as she slammed the woman against the wall

Taking the opportunity, Dimitri ran at Peggy. Catching her in a choke hold that was quickly tightening

Struggling for air, the British Agent brought her hand up before crashing her elbow in his ribs, causing him to let her go. She turned around to speak to him, begging him to simply leave "please, I don't want to harm you"

Angie's mother grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it against Peggy's head, causing glass to create small cuts in her head

Done begging, Peggy turned around and socked the Italian in the jaw, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her side as she turned to see Anthony had grabbed some of the glass and stabbed it straight through her. Ignoring the pain, she managed to land quite a few punches on the man before Angie's mother was back up and holding her in a choke hold. Doing the same as before, Peggy smashed her elbow into the woman's ribs before taking the arm still around her and flipping the woman onto her back. She heard the loud smack of contact, followed by the scream of pain Andrea was in. She knew she wasn't getting up from that.

Seeing his wife in that much pain only fueled Dimitri's rage as he reached for the glass in Peggy's side. Twisting it, Peggy let out a sharp scream of pain

 

* * *

 

When Elizabeth finally made it back to the room, she noticed her husband and Angie both sitting in silence. She could easily guess what her husband probably had to do to get the usually loud Italian to be this silent and she couldn't help but smirk.

Walking over to Angie, she sat down beside her before placing a good portion of food on her lap

"Not hungry" Angie grumbled

"You can starve yourself all you'd like, but don't starve the children. They need you to feed them" she said and she knew it wasn't the best way of getting the woman to eat, but it was the only way

"Fine" she grumbled before taking a bite.

When she heard Peggy's scream however, both Peggy's parents had to hold her back from running to Peggy's side

 

* * *

 

Feeling her insides be ripped apart - literally - Peggy managed to sock Dimitri in the jaw. She had no intentions of killing either of them, but she would if it came to that. Grabbing his hair, she slammed his face down on her knee before letting him fall to the ground.

With both unconscious, she leaned against the wall. Catching her breath.

As she walked back to the bed room she realized how much blood was actually on her. Her own, mixed with that of Angie's parents, had completely stained her body

Upon walking into the room, all eyes were on her. Angie was the first to move, shifting under the sheets as she tired to get to Peggy's side.

"My god" Elizabeth gasped as she stood, going to her daughters aid but was beaten by Anthony as he caught his daughter in his arms.

Carrying her to the bed, he didn't know what to do. But Angie did. This wasn't the first time Peggy came back seriously injured.

Running around the bed, Angie moved Peggy's parents out of the way. She didn't have time to be sad, didn't have time to cry. She needed to act and it had to be fast "go to the bath room. I need the first aid kit from the top shelf" she ordered as she was already beginning to remove Peggy's clothing "and I need scissors" she snapped. Looking back she noticed no one had moved. They simply stood there in shock " _now_!" She screamed which got them moving.

When both were gone, Angie placed a quick kiss to Peggy's forehead "I've got you English. Just relax okay? Don't move or you'll just pump more blood out of your side" she said softly

Seconds later, Anthony returned with scissors and handed them to the pregnant woman before watching in horror as his daughters clothes were cut

"I know you love this blouse" Angie said as she tried to joke "so I'm sorry. But I'll take ya' out to get another. Will you let me do that?" She asked trying to keep Peggy conscious

Seeing the woman nod in reply Angie kept speaking, trying anything to keep Peggy's mind going "what about baby names? We still need to find one for the boy" she said with tears in her eyes.

When Peggy's shirt was completely removed, Angie waited for Elizabeth to get back with the first aid kit. She took Peggy's hand within her own before kissing it gently "I was thinking we could name him after your brother" she whispered softly against her skin as she feared Peggy wouldn't get through this

Seconds later however, Elizabeth was shoving the kit into her face, her own face already covered in tears as her daughter was in such a state.

Anthony took her in her arms and tried to comfort her as Angie began cleaning the wound, packing it to stop the bleeding "don't worry" she said as a tear ran down her face "she's survived far worse than this"

That seemed to cause a smile on Peggy's lips as she brought her hand up and placed it on Angie's shoulder

"I said no moving!" Angie snapped as she began to cry "please Peggy. You can't move. You can't make me raise our babies by my self" she said as she pressed harder, needing the bleeding to stop

"I-I would n-never" Peggy choked out as it was becoming hard to breathe

"Shhhh!" Angie snapped at her before standing "just stay with me Pegs. Think of all the things your gonna do with the children, okay?" She cried as she was ready to pull the glass out. She prepared a needle before setting it on Peggy's stomach "I'm sorry for this" she said before pulling the glass out, causing Peggy to scream louder than ever. It completely killed Angie to hear her scream like that and she hated knowing she was the reason for it.

But when the glass was removed she had no time to think. She had to act. Packing the wound tighter Angie began stitching. In doing so she spoke in a very demanding voice to Peggy's parents "come here and hold her. When I say go, you need to flip her onto her stomach so I can stitch her backside. Pegs, I need you to stay as still as possible okay" she said as she finished the stitches. Grabbing the alcohol, she poured it on the wound to get rid of any infection. As she did so, Peggy hissed, and her parents readied themselves to flip Peggy

"Now" she said quickly as she was threading the needle once more. Seeing all the blood, Angie put pressure on it before beginning the stitching.

When she was done, she poured alcohol on it before placing a bandage on both sides. Somewhere along the way Peggy managed to lose consciousness, which scared Angie.

"Anthony, can you hold her? I need to change the sheets" she cried against Peggy as she let him pick her up

She was quick in removing the sheets, but slow in putting new ones on. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she couldn't bring herself to move. She leaned against the dresser, drawing in sharp breaths as she was in immense pain.

Noticing Angie's pain, Elizabeth finished the bed before helping Angie into it. She knew the two of them needed rest. Her daughter on the verge of death, and Angie being pregnant.

Once the bed was made, Anthony laid Peggy down before finding a seat on the ground "I-if you don't mind..." He started as he couldn't take his eyes off his daughters almost lifeless body "I think we would like to stay here. Watch over her for the night"

"I expected nothing less" Angie let tears run down her face as she moved in the bed to be closer to Peggy. She watched as Elizabeth took a seat at the end of the bed, not caring as she curled up next to the woman she loved.

She cried herself to sleep that night, not sleeping very well as she would keep waking up to make sure Peggy was still breathing

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Peggy awoke before Angie. She felt the sharp pain in her side, remembering the events of last night. Looking around, she found her mother asleep at the edge of the bed, her father leaning against the dresser as he nodded in and out of sleep.

She felt Angie's figure curled up beside her, loving the way she felt as she placed a kiss to her wife's forehead.

Feeling lips against her skin, Angie woke with a jolt to see Peggy staring at her. She couldn't believe her eyes as she pulled her into the deepest kiss of their lives, showing Peggy just how much she needed her.

When the kiss broke, Peggy couldn't help but smile "my darling Angel" she whispered before letting her hand fall against the swell of her stomach. She felt the little ones kicking against her hand and couldn't stop the way her smile grew "are you and the little ones alright?"

"we are now" Angie whispered as she nuzzled closer to her. Her stomach pressing tightly against Peggy.

Peggy happily wrapped her arms around Angie, moving to her side so that Angie's stomach could press against hers. So that their children could truly be between them. She placed one hand on Angie's waist, the other laying beneath Angie's head as she kissed her slowly.

It showed everything they felt for one another and having Angie's stomach pressed so tightly against her, only made Peggy love it even more. The hand on Angie's waist tightened, before falling down to firmly grip Angie's ass, pulling her even closer. It pained her side, but she didn't care. She needed her wife and children to be closer

They remained like that for quite a while, both kissing passionately as they moved against each other, trying to get closer.

After so long, Angie eventually broke it with a soft moan. She knew where they both wanted to take this, but they simply couldn't. Not with Peggy in her current state, and certainly not with Peggy's parents in the room. Resting against her, Angie smiled as she lightly kicked Elizabeth's shoulder to wake her.

The woman woke with a jolt only to see Angie curled up against Peggy, both of them wake and smiling brighter than ever.

"Margaret" she smiled brightly before moving to stand. She kicked her husband awake before coming over and taking her daughters hand

Peggy smiled before speaking softly "mum"

"I didn't think you were gonna make it last night" Angie said with tears once again in her eyes

With her father now awake, he stood beside her, smiling

"Darling you don't ever have to worry about that. I'm always going to come back to you" she whispered before kissing the tear that fell from Angie's cheek

As she went to speak once more, she heard a very loud and girlish scream from the hall. Rolling her eyes, she patted her fathers arm to calm him down "mister Jarvis" she called "we're in here"

Coming into the bedroom he stated the obvious "do you realize miss Martinelli's parents are unconscious in your living room? Oh and don't get me started on that mess"

Angie couldn't help but laugh at the way he spoke. All proper and completely oblivious "yeah we were busy last night"

"Right. Well I'll get them to a hospital, and have the messed cleaned up later today" he smiled before leaving

""He's really not one to stay long, is he?" Angie asked

"No he is not" she chuckled against her

 

* * *

 

The two of them spent all day in bed while Peggy's parents and mister Jarvis cleaned up the mess in the living room.

"So I hear you've come up with a name for our boy" Peggy smiled as she snuggled closer to Angie, kissing the underside of her jaw

"Mmmhmmm" Angie mumbled softly "I thought it would be a nice way to remember him. Plus we could give him my brothers name as well. Call him Michael James Carter" she smiled brightly

"Martinelli, darling. They can't have my name. We are not legally married, the dangers would be beyond anything you could think of, and your the one giving birth so it'll be Martinelli" Peggy explained which caused a grumble from Angie

"Fine. Martinelli it is" she sighed

Peggy kept kissing her jaw, before slowly letting her lips suck on Angie's neck. She was positive she was going to leave marks, but she didn't care. She wanted this woman to be marked by her, wanted everyone to know she was hers and hers alone

"Peg" Angie groaned when Peggy began sucking on her pulse point

"What about Natalie" she said gently against her skin "I just don't think I like Isabeau. Doesn't really feel right" she said as she moved to lay beside Angie

"I don't know. I'm not overly fond of Natalie" Angie sighed before curling up next to Peggy.

"Hm..." Peggy hummed as she thought about names "we could always go with Isabelle" she said with a smile as she quite liked that name

"No, Isabella" Angie said happily "she feels more like a Bella"

"Isabella it is" she smiled brightly before placing her hands on Angie's stomach "Michael James and Isabella....Ann?"

"God no" Angie cringed at the name "what about Isabella Marie?"

"bloody perfect" Peggy whispered with the happiest of smiles "Isabella and Michael" she smiled at the names, loving the way they sounded and the way it felt to call them her own children.

Kissing the tip of Peggy's nose, Angie smiled brighter than ever "y'know we should probably get up eventually. Maybe even go help cleaning up and possibly help with the upstairs restoration project"

"Yeah we should" Peggy sighed "but I much rather stay here with you"


	13. Chapter 13

"Peggy!" Angie squealed as she laid on the bed; trapped beneath Peggy who was kissing her neck "stop it" the Italian giggled as she tried to get free. 

It's been about 2 months, and Peggy's side was completely healed. Clearly due to Angie's expert nursing skills

"What's wrong darling?" Peggy teased with the soft raise of her brow "don't you like my kisses?" She asked as she pulled back from Angie's neck, lip curled, brown eyes big and gorgeous. 

"Don't!" Angie grumbled "you know I can't resist your puppy face" 

"Then let me have my fun" Peggy smiled before returning her lips to Angie's neck. 

Pushing the Brit away, Angie tried to sit up "Peg you know we can't do this" 

Keeping her wife pinned to the bed, Peggy gently began sucking on the Italians neck. Which caused quite the moan to escape Angie's lips. 

"I'm 8 months pregnant Peg! You know we can't!" Angie tried. More than anything she wanted what Peggy was so eagerly willing to do, but she couldn't. Not while being pregnant. 

"My fingers aren't that long" Peggy explained as she pleaded Angie to let her continue. 

"Peg....." Angie moaned before arching her back; pushing up against the Brit "July 15th. That's less than a month away, please just wait" Angie pleaded. She knew if Peggy made it to her pulse point; if she started sucking the nape of her neck, Angie would be a goner for sure. 

Grumbling some sort of nonsense, Angie wasn't exactly sure what it was. German? Russian? Whatever it was it, Peggy grumbled it as she rolled off of Angie and back onto the bed "fine! But come July 16th your all mine" 

"I think that's more than fair" Angie smirked as she rolled over and found her feet. Over the past few months, she's grown tremendously. Her back has been nothing but sore, and Peggy has been all too sweet in getting her anything she's needed. So long as she stayed in bed that is.

Looking up at her wife, Peggy was quick to find her feet and move around the bed to help Angie. 

Grabbing her waist, Peggy held her up as she spoke softly to her "what are you doing?" 

"I gotta pee" Angie snapped "am I not allowed to pee?" 

"No, no" Peggy said softly "I just want you to rest is all"

"I'm trapped in this room all day everyday. If I wanna get up and move around, I'm allowed! You don't make the rules, okay?!" 

Nodding her head, Peggy pierced her lips together "yes ma'am" 

"Ma'am?!" Angie snapped "who the hell-" 

"Darling I'm sorry, it was only a sign of respect" Peggy said trying to explain herself to Angie 

"Oh can it Pegs!" Angie snapped as she moved out of Peggy's arms and towards the bathroom 

Sighing Peggy sat back down on the bed, letting her head fall into her hands 

Rolling her eyes Angie slammed the bathroom door closed as Peggy stood from the bed and made her way out into the living room where her mother was finishing up the small bits of cleaning "hey mum" she sighed 

"Everything alright?" Elizabeth asked as she stopped wiping the table 

"Yeah. I'm just ready for the twins to be born. I kinda want my wife back" she sighed 

"Oh it'll be a while before that happens" Anthony teased as he came down the stairs. Towel in hand, he finished wiping the paint off his hands "by the way, I'm done up stairs so you guys are free to bring in any furniture" he said softly before falling into the couch, clearly exhausted. 

"Thank you daddy" Peggy smiled as she walked around the back of couch and gave his shoulders a small squeeze "I think Angie is excited to go pick out the babies furniture" she smiled, hoping that idea would cheer her wife up. 

"If it's alright, I thought maybe I'd tag along. Help you guys get it in the car and brought home alright" he said and honestly, Peggy couldn't argue. Having an extra pair of hands would help everyone. Keep Angie from doing any heavy lifting, save her money on shipping it to the house, and save her time. 

"That would be wonderful!" She smiled before turning and walking back into the kitchen to start on lunch 

\--

The next day the three of them got up rather early and went hunting for furniture. 

They searched about 20 stores before finding the perfect set of furniture. 

"Darling" Peggy smiled as she stepped closer "are you sure this is what you want?" 

"This is the perfect furniture" Angie beamed as she noticed the man coming towards them again "it'll look great with the deep red walls" she smiled as Peggy took a step away from her 

"Then sweetie," Peggy's father spoke up "this is what our children shall have" he beamed. It was obvious to the three of them he was putting on an act, but he had to. No one needed to know about their secret, and as much as Peggy hated this idea of her father taking her place in Angie's life, it was the perfect cover story for why she was pregnant. 

"Thanks baby" Angie beamed from cheek to cheek, clearly going along with the act "do you guys mind if I go sit in the car for a bit? I'm not feeling the greatest and I'm afraid standing here wouldn't do me any good" she said, face showing how upset she really was. 

Digging through her purse, Peggy handed her father some cash to pay before following Angie to the car. 

Once Angie was properly seated in the back, Peggy leaned into the car. Door open and lips on Angie's ear as she whispered gently to her "are you sure your alright?" 

"Positive" Angie smiled before resting her head against Peggy's "I'm just missing you is all" she admitted silently 

"But I'm right here?" 

"No. I'm missing you. As in I'm used to being home and not having to hide this" she grumbled 

"Speaking of, I've heard more and more rumors at work of men dating men and women dating women. They are looked down on, but I'm thinking things like this are starting to be accepted" Peggy smiled as she began nipping at Angie's ear 

"Really?! So we can tell people?!" 

"Not exactly...." Peggy sighed. "It's still very much dangerous, but maybe soon" in truth Peggy wanted to tell everyone she came in contact with it. But she couldn't. And that was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. 

"Yeah, that makes sense" Angie said a bit sad. Seeing Peggy's father out of the corner of her eye, she nudged Peggy who was quick to go help him load the furniture in the car. 

When it was all loaded, Peggy climbed into the back seat with Angie, pulling her close. 

Angie leaned slightly sideways as she rested against Peggy's shoulder. 

Smiling against her wife, Peggy brought her hand up to gently caress Angie's stomach. Lips pressed to the side of her head as she couldn't help but smiling "darling," she whispered against her "what do you say daddy and I get all the furniture upstairs, then perhaps I could give your back a massage. I know how bad it's been hurting you" she said softly, wanting to do everything she could to make this better for her wife. 

"Yeah" Angie smiled "that sounds nice" 

Peggy heard a small yawn escape Angie's lips and she knew the woman was tired "rest" she whispered "I'll wake you when we get home" 

Smiling, Angie nuzzled closer against Peggy before falling asleep. 

\--

Sleeping the entire way home, Angie woke to the gentle movement of Peggy's shoulder "what...?" She asked groggily as she sat up, neck piercing with pain from the weird angle 

"I'm sorry" Peggy whispered "I was gonna carry you inside but I'm afraid your a little too heavy for me" 

"Geez" Angie said as she sat properly up, hand coming to work out the kinks in her neck "thanks english" 

"I didn't mean it like that. It's only because of the babies, you see they are quite heavy. Chunkers they are, and they are only making -" 

Placing her hand on Peggy's arm, Angie couldn't help but chuckle "I was only joking Peg" 

"Oh....yeah I knew that" Peggy said with a small smile 

Laughing, Angie rolled her eyes before getting out of the car and heading inside. 

Letting whatever it was that Angie was laughing about go, Peggy stepped out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Opening it, she smiled at her father who came from around the car. 

"Start with the smaller items" He said "we can both get the bigger items last" 

Nodding along, Peggy couldn't argue with his logic. So she grabbed one of the smaller boxes; the night stand, and carried it into the house and up the stairs. 

"Night stand?" Angie asked as she stood in the middle of the room 

"Angel," Peggy sighed softly with the rolling of her eyes "why aren't you down stairs in bed?"

"Because I wanna help!" She stated 'matter of factly' 

Shaking her head Peggy simply nodded "yeah it's the nightstand" 

"Perfect! Angie smiled before pointing to a spot in the room "put it right there. I was thinking we could have it between the two windows. Maybe put the cribs by the windows so the babies can see the beach" 

"That's a wonderful idea" Peggy beamed as she placed the box between the windows. Walking over she kissed her wife's cheek before going down stairs for another box.

-

With Angie's help decorating, they managed to get everything in place and perfect for their baby clothes and diapers and anything else they had for the babies put away. 

Putting the last bag of dippers in the closest, Peggy came out to stand next to Angie "perfect?" 

"Perfect" Angie beamed, tears forming in her eyes at how perfect it was 

\--

Laying in bed later that night, Peggy began rubbing Angie's shoulders and neck. Working out every little knot. 

"Peg...." Angie groaned as the massage was absolutely amazing 

"You tell me where it hurts the most" she said softly, hands working miracles on Angie's back (or at least that's what Angie called it). 

"Okay" she said between a few soft moans 

In truth, Peggy was having an unbelievably hard time with this massage. Angie was growing and moaning beneath her fingers and oh how badly she wanted to make those noises louder. 

Just as she felt herself leaning closer to Angie's back, lips ready to kiss their way across her skin, she heard Angie moan even louder "oh god....right there peg!" 

Bitting her lower lip Peggy did as Angie asked and massaged her entire body. Although when Angie insisted her ass be given a thorough massage, Peggy knew she was up to something. 

"Come on peg! You've massaged every other part of my body....why not my butt?!" Angie complained 

"Fine" Peggy smirked as she moved to lay on the bed beside Angie "but in order for that to happen you've gotta kiss me and be atop me" she smirked 

"That's not fair!" Angie grumbled "you know I can't be above you and kissing you. Not with how big I am. Just come on, please english. You ain't played in a while" 

Chucking, Peggy found it rather hard not to take Angie right then and there "your pregnant Angel, when the babies are born I'll give you quite the massage on your bottom" she smirked before pulling her closer and kissing her gently 

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Angie whispered against kisses before snuggling close for sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. I traveled over the summer, and then life kinda happened. But I'll try to write some more. I wanna get a schedule going for when I'll make updates. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't worry! The babies are coming soon :)


End file.
